Beating Hearts, Probing Desires
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: See the world through Heather a new trainer's eyes. Watch as she travels Kanto gaining friends, enemies, and Pokemon alike as well as overcoming her past... though forgetting it isn't so easy. Not described in one genre. OCs and original chars. Travel fic
1. This is Me

**A/N: **So this is the new/revised edition of Beating Hearts Probing Desires. Your sincere support made this happen. Without it I wouldn't have the desire to write this or even to be rewriting this. Thank you for your support. Without further ado, I welcome you to the revised tale of Heather's Kanto travels.

_There are some tales not worth telling. Others are few and far between. Some things just need to be told. Others seemingly don't. If there's one thing there has to be other things leading to it. A person climbing a mountain will rise. Others who try this feat will fall. Twists and turns are around every corner. If they weren't life would be boring._

_This is the tale of a girl with the ability to transform into any and every Pokémon at will. Though the road ahead may be sketchy, with her ever helpful friends at her side, everything will become clear. Her story's worth telling. It's the story of the fate of the Pokémon world and how everyone and everything comes together to prevent the destruction of it. The destruction of the race known as Pokémon. The destruction of the land dwellers known as humans. Yet also the destruction of the world._

_Pokémon are not tools of war. They are trusted partners and are needed to the survival of the world. Some say humans and Pokémon should not coexist. Some say that Pokémon should have been ended hundreds of years ago. Though really, what would the world be like without them? There would be no time. There would be no light. The world would be an endless void of darkness. The plants, grasses, rivers, and streams would die. Life would not __exist__._

_In the far off region of Yoroshii, one girl will rise to meet her destiny. With her friends she will save the world from its destruction._

We zoom in to a fairly small two-floor house in the region of Yoroshii. The house is painted an off-white with tan shutters. A rock bed circles the sides of the porch which is made of a glossy wood. Just down the road from the house is a small area of woods in which a lone cave makes its home. North of the house is a bridge leading into town.

In the house is a family of five. A mother, a father, two girls and a boy. The boy being a teen.

The oldest of the girls skips down the stairs into the basement where her father does his work as a scientist. The girl is six years old and has shoulder length auburn hair and dark green eyes with a light yellow ring around the pupils.

She wanders over to her father and taps him on the shoulder, grasping his attention. The man turns to his eldest daughter and smiles lightly. He has russet brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wire-framed glasses rest atop his nose.

"What are you doing, daddy?" the girl asks as she leans on his shoulder staring at his computer screen which is flashing slightly.

"Just doing some research." He smiles, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and points to the sharp contrast picture on the computer screen he had been absorbed in studying.

The son of the family age 16 enters the room, arms crossed. He combs back his red hair with his fingers. His hair spikes out in the back. His topaz eyes stare blandly at all the scattered papers around the desk his father's computer sits atop.

"Dad you need to pull yourself away from this nonsense and stop getting wrapped up in it. Do you honestly believe you can create a living, breathing Pokémorph replica. The teen picks up a newspaper with a bolded headline reading "Last known Pokémorph disappears."

"Lance, have faith in me. I _know_ I can do this. I know you don't believe in this subject, but science is a very strong subject these days." He tousles his matted brown hair as the auburn haired six year old climbs onto his lap.

Lance stares at the computer screen and glares at the sharp picture that his father's studying. A human with white hair and pale white skin with white wings and a tail. He has bright blue eyes and is glaring at the screen in hatred. Below the picture is a caption saying: Behold a Pokémorph, an indifferent species known only to have feelings of hatred.

"Dad I really, really disapprove of what you're doing. Even if you could contain the technology to create a living, breathing Pokémorph who would you use as your test dummy? Consider their feelings." Lance frowns furrowing his brow.

"Well, I've been thinking of Heather. She loves Pokémon and already has a close connection with them. Think about how much closer she'll be. Think of how much closer we'll be to fully understanding Pokemon/human ties. If we could harness something that powerful we'd never have trouble understanding Pokémon. We would be capable of communicating with them fully." The man smiles down at his eldest daughter and she, somewhat confused by all the talk, stares happily up at him.

"Heather's innocent dad. She doesn't even know what we're talking about. She has a strong love for Pokémon but if you ask me this is ridiculous." Lance protests angrily.

"She'll be fine Lance. I will run the tests thoroughly to make sure nothing goes wrong. I'll even do some extensive research to try to understand Pokémon myself." The man rubs his hand over his daughter's hair thoughtfully.

"This isn't right dad. This isn't right." Lance shakes his head, grasping the door to their father's lab and yanks it open heading upstairs to the main part of the house.

"You want to know more about Pokémon don't you Heather? To be able to understand them well?" The man smiles at his eldest daughter contently.

"Of course I want to daddy." Heather grins happily as she walks to an Eevee laying calmly on the floor. Picking the small fox up she gently begins stroking its soft fur. Carrying it briskly in her arms she walks through the door her big brother never closed and heads upstairs. Her father turns back to his research.

**The next day**

"Eureka!" The man exclaims as he adjusts his wire-frame glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. He casually strolls upstairs to the family room, a smile plastered on his face.

A young woman with blue-green eyes and long red hair flowing to a little past the middle of her back stares at her husband semi distressed. "Wilt, honey, what on earth are you going on about?"

"Maria, it's the best thing that ever happened to me. After years on end of studying how humans and Pokémon coexist I've finally created a way to solve everything. I have found a way to reconstruct the DNA of a human into one of a Pokémorph. One unlike any the world has ever seen. This Pokémorph will be able to transform into any and all Pokémon. The Pokémorph will never become a hybrid. It will astound the council and prove my sleepless nights as success. Come with me and you'll see (in a world of pure imagination. I always do this. Just usually not in stories. XD) I'm not lying." Wilt stands and pulls his eldest daughter's hand, gripping it tightly.

A three year old girl with pink hair braided into pigtails and baby blue eyes stumbles after her father in wonder.

Heather, Lance, Maria, and the youngest daughter, Rose follow Wilt into his lab where they are both amazed and confused.

In front of them is a bubbling pink liquid encased in a large glass tube sitting on a platform. Wires connected to the tube run into a large machine type database. A stool is propped against the platform to ease the test subject into the fluid.

"Wilt you cannot honestly be serious." Maria gasps as Wilt escorts his eldest daughter up the stool opening the lid to the fluid encased tube.

"Maria are daughter could be the one to save the world one day once she can harness these powers. It'll be shaky at first when the human and Pokémon separate, it's an arduous process, but she'll live. Besides, Heather agreed to it. Now climb up that tube Heather. You're free to keep your clothing on for this." Wilt smiles at his eldest daughter as she climbs into the tube.

"Stop it." Lance cries as Wilt shuts the lid and a locking mechanism clicks.

Suspended wires attach themselves to Heather's body and screams ring out through the air as pain fills her body. Wilt continues talking as if he's discovered a cure for every known type of cancer in the world.

"Don't worry. Now that the lid's closed she'll be able to breathe. You see the Pokémon DNA will bond to her own. It'll have a few tiny flaws but it should pan out according to plan," Wilt says.

"Heather," Lance cries as he puts his hands to the glass banging on it sullenly. Glaring he turns sharply to his father protesting. "What if this doesn't work out? What if she turns into a hybrid? She'll be shunned from all humanity just like all the other Pokémorphs."

"Trust me son. I know what I'm doing. Heather's strong. She'll get through this alive." Wilt pats Lance on the shoulder as Rose stares curiously at her sister, whose eyes are snapped shut in a sleeping state of bliss- no longer pain ridden.

Wilt escorts his family out of the room and stares at his nullified daughter.

"I know you'll survive. You're strong my child." His eyes caress her small frame as she breathes a few times. He turns back to his computer, satisfied, and returns to clicking away anxiously.

**Three days later**

"Lance. Come see. She's awakened." Wilt calls beaming up the stairs.

Lance walks down and runs a hand through his messy spiked hair, the spikes now shooting in all directions as a clear sign of bed head.

Wilt smiles at his son as he pushes a small button making the fluid absorb itself into Heather's body.

Lance suppresses a yawn as he turns back to look at his sister. His eyes widen in complete shock as the latch springs open and Wilt lifts the hatch; helping Heather out. Heather blinks a couple times before staring at Lance in confusion. The only thing remaining in the tank is a heap of shredded clothing. Wilt wraps a green silk robe around Heather's small frame as Lance begins prodding at the things sprouting from either side of Heather's head.

"Why do you stare like that? Is something the matter with me?" Heather turns to look at Lance as he continues stroking and tugging at the objects on either side of her head. "Hey watch it that hurts." Heather snaps as he tugs a little hard.

"S-sorry." Lance stumbles at a loss for words.

Turning to his father he asks an arising question. "Ears. . . and a tail. What is she?"

"Lance. Lance. Lance. I thought you'd know what your sister is. She's an Eevee hybrid. At least until her souls can separate. Currently her human and Pokémon sides are fused." Wilt explains.

"You said she wouldn't be a hybrid." Lance growls.

Heather stares into a mirror suspended on a large hook near the side of the lab. She gasps inaudibly as she touches her light brown, fuzzy ears and shakes her furry tail.

[Come. Play with me.] A voice echoes in Heather's mind.

Heather turns around and looks frantically for the source of the sound, ignoring the now faint bickering of her father and brother over her temporary state.

[Let's be friends. You can hear me can't you?]

Heather looks in a corner spying the family Eevee. Wagging her tail she pads over to Heather licking her hand.

"H-How? W-Why?" Heather asks.

[Don't be afraid. I think you look awesome like that.] Eevee grins lolling her tongue out and licking Heather's hand again.

"Eevee. . ." Heather scoops the small fox into her arms caressing its soft fur and tugging gently at its velvety ears.

"Can you understand Eevee Heather?" Wilt asks in awe.

"I'm pretty sure. Some voice keeps talking to me. It sounds feminine. I'm almost positive it's Eevee," Heather says astonished.

"Fantastic." Wilt cries waving his arms happily boasting proudly of his scientific knowledge.

Lance glares stone-coldly at the man who is his father, angry that he wouldn't consider Heather's vulnerability as a young child.

[I like you.] Eevee giggles in Heather's mind.

"Eevee? Is that you?" Heather asks as she flips her over and tickles her tummy.

[Ha. Ha. Yes. It's mee.] Eevee laughs rolling around in Heather's arms.

Heather drops Eevee to the ground making Eevee cringe in pain. Heather turns back to the mirror staring at her reflection, touching her ears.

"What am I?" She cries.

"You're a Pokémorph. You'll eventually gain your human body back. It'll be awkward at first but you'll eventually get used to this. It'll be fun." Wilt hugs his daughter in comfort as she cries. He rubs soothing circles around her back.

Lance yanks her away from his father cradling her close to him letting her sob in his chest. He leads her gently upstairs and takes out a board game. The two play the game for a while before Heather falls asleep, her tail tucking beneath her robe as she curls up into a ball, her back now more flexible then when she was a full human.

Wilt comes upstairs and takes Heather back down to his lab to run more tests and allow her to sleep in peace until her souls split. He lays her slumbering body on a cot.

**Four days later**

"I'm happy to say she's finally back to normal." Wilt grins at his son.

"She better be." Lance mutters.

"Come see for yourself if you don't believe me." Wilt leads Lance down the corridor to the lab pulling open the door where Heather's laying comfortably- her robe still wrapped around her. No longer does she have ears or a tail stuck to her body.

"Wake up sis." Lance says shaking her lightly in enthusiasm and tenacious curiosity.

"Ugh. . ." Heather groans and she rolls over. Eevee jumps on the cot snuggling into her arms. Much to their amazement Heather turns into a full blown Eevee. The two Eevee stare at each other in confusion.

"Which one is. . ." Lance starts.

". . .Heather?" Wilt finishes.

One Eevee sleepily rolls back over curling up inside the robe folding its paws over its eyes covering itself with its tail.

"That one." Lance laughs softly.

Wilt picks up his daughter, clothing an all, and carries her sleeping form upstairs to the family room where Maria is reading to their youngest daughter.

"Look what we have here Maria." Wilt proclaims.

"It's just a normal Eevee." Maria shrugs and then gasps in shock when she sees the robe. "Y-you've got to be joking me. _That's_ our daughter?"

"Yeah she hugged Eevee and transformed like this. It's pretty cool. Her fur's real mom." Lance announces as he strokes lightly at the fur on Heather's body making her groan softly.

Maria reaches out a somewhat shaky hand and strokes the fur a shocked look overcoming her face.

"She must have been thinking of Eevee to become this. The thought process between the souls is very similar, yet, also very different. To become a full Pokémon she must think of the Pokémon. To change back she must dwell on a thought of being human. It'll make more sense when she's older. However it might startle her friends. She'll eventually learn to transform without shedding clothes." Wilt explains.

"It sounds like a lot for her to take in," Lance says awkwardly.

"Not really. She'll learn in time. She will know that she has the power to socialize with Pokémon unlike any other human in ways unlike any other human." Wilt says tuning into his wife who went back to reading to Rose.

Lance carries his sister to her room and sets her slumbering form on her bed, leaving her to rest.

**Later**

Heather grumbles as she jumps out of bed, yawning exaggeratedly. She walks over to the sink wondering if she shrunk as everything is looming around her. She hops onto the step-stool and is shocked as she can't see anything. Placing-what she assumes to be her hands- on the counter she gives herself a boost and falls over screaming.

"Heather? Are you alright?" Lance asks as he opens the door.

[I. . . w. . . me? This is me?] Heather asks shakily pointed her paw at the mirror then pulling her paws over her head in fear. [First I shrink and now I'm an Eevee?]

"Holy Miltank. She can talk?" Lance practically screams as his family walks in the room.

"Oh yes she can communicate with us telepathically in a sense. She can block out communicating with people by using mind speak to those she trusts. She can think things and we can hear them. Sometimes she can hide her thoughts though." Wilt explains.

Rose, being the toddler she is, toddles over to over to her big sister.

"Eebee." She grins. "Eebee." She picks Heather up hugging her tightly.

[C-Can't. . . b-breathe. . .] Heather chokes flailing slightly.

"Eebee. Eebee." Rose giggles tossing Heather in the air over and over again then catching her in her arms.

[Do. Not. Want!] Heather cries as she's flung about. [I never knew she had such a tight grip. . .]

[[Tell me about it.]] ([[]]=what the real Eevee is saying) Eevee says padding softly across the blue and black carpet.

Rose looks at the two Eevee and frowns.

"Eebee? Sissy? Where. . . sissy Eebee?"

[You're holding/choking me.] Heather gasps.

[[At least it's not me for once.]] Eevee laughs sheepishly as Heather grimaces at her.

[Little help here?] Heather cries wiggling in Rose's arms.

"Rose, put down that. . . Eevee." Maria shouts, waving her hands.

"B-but Rose like Eebee." Rose says sticking her thumb in her mouth crying.

"I know you like Eevee sweetie but you need to give her some space." Maria tries again.

"O.K. . ." Rose sighs putting down "Eevee" and waddling over to her mom to be held.

Maria picks up Rose holding her on her shoulder.

"Now Heather, to turn back into a human you simply have to think of your human self." Wilt explains cautiously.

[Think? About my human self. . .? Okay that shouldn't be too hard.] Heather begins thinking of her human self, turning back. There was only one word to describe her as Lance rushed out of the room, his face flushed in embarrassment. That word? Naked.

Wilt tosses her her robe and she hastily puts it on in a hurry running out of the room after her brother.

"Lance get back here. I'm going to kill you." She shrieks as she rushes to attack her brother.

Shaking their heads laughing Maria and Wilt walk to the living room to stop the fighting that has ensued. Maria covers Rose's eyes so she can't see Heather lunging at her brother punching him repeatedly with her small balled up fists screaming incomprehensible words from her mouth. Lance just laughing off the pain.

**Me: Well that's that of the new story. More in depth no? **

**Lance: You were really going to kill me weren't you?**

**Me: No. Then there wouldn't be a story. You are a pretty important backup character.**

**Lance: Back. . .up. . .?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Lance: Come here so I can kill you.**

**Me: Oh shi- read and review so Lance doesn't strangle me. D: **


	2. What's his face

**Chapter Two: What's His Face**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Pokémon. :( I wish. I do, however own Rose, Heather, her parents and the idea for the house as well as Yoroshii.

AN:/ Warning. This chapter is pretty angsty. It probably has more angst than the other chapters. But it has a lot of information that can fill you in on Heather.

Flashback

"_Hey Heather, do you want to come exploring with me?" A seventeen year old female with brown hair and hazel eyes asks a four year old Heather._

"_Sure. Where are we going Ram?" Heather asks in curiosity. She pokes a small finger into her mouth and involuntarily chews on it. (Ram's really named Mary. Heather gave her the nickname. )_

"_We're going to a cave to do some spelunking." Mary explains laughing lightly as Heather tilts her head to the side._

"_Spelunking is just a fancy way of saying exploring, Heather," Mary says chuckling slightly._

"_Oh. Sp-lunky." Heather nods. "Explore." Heather waves her arms happily._

"_Now Heather, this is a secret so you'd better not tell." Mary says holding up a finger._

"_No tell. Promise." Heather grins holding out her tiny hand._

"_Good." Mary says as she takes Heather's hand and leads her towards a cave in the forest not far off from Heather's house._

_Mary takes out a flashlight and scans the area with it. A bunch of Zubat flutter down; both girls shielding themselves from their wings. Mary continues further into the dank cave, holding Heather's hand as she timidly follows._

"_Don't be scared Heather. Nothing bad can possibly happen here." Mary smiles._

_A roar echoes throughout the cave._

"_Heather, hide behind these rocks and don't move. I'm going to scout ahead," Mary says as she gently pushes Heather behind a rock._

"_Ram no. I scared." Heather cries shaking slightly. _

"_I know Heather. I just have to make sure that everything is alright," Mary says calmly._

"_Let me come. I wanna come with you." Heather begs as tears stream down her face._

"_Alright. . . alright. . ." Mary says helping Heather up and leading her forward into the darkness, clutching tightly to Heather's small hand. _

_They reach a clearing where a man is yelling at a Pokémon. It's fairly lit, but the girls have to step closer to see._

"_Get over here you worthless Pokémon. Get here and serve your master." A husky man with brown hair and dark eyes shouts._

"_Rr. . . Charizard rrr. . . zard."A pure black Charizard with dark blue wings, a blue and white flame tail, and bleeding nails protests. A thick scar covers his right eye. It's apparent he's been through rigorous training._

"_I never see a Pokémon like that before." Heather stares in awe._

"_Sh. . . we don't want them to hear us," Mary says putting a finger to her lips. Heather mimics her actions in mock humor._

"_Plague, I think I hear something over there. Take care of it." The husky man growls pointing to the boulder where Heather and Mary are hiding._

"_Oh no." Mary cries as the Pokémon runs over, claws barred, and strikes the boulder just inches from missing Heather and Mary's scalps._

_Heather timidly peeps her head up slightly. The Charizard glares at her and swipes at her arm with an outstretched one. Heather winces and cries out clutching her arm in pain. The Charizard flaps his wings hard blowing Heather to the other side of the cave._

_Mary decides its time to take action. She boldly leaps up from behind the boulder and runs in front of Heather-positioned between her and the Charizard- staring into the Charizard's blood red eyes._

"_I know you hate humans. I can see it in your eyes. Not all humans are bad though. You must come to know this." Mary offers a hand to the Charizard. "Come with us. You'll see."_

_Charizard pins Mary to the wall, intense hatred penetrating its eyes. _

"_Heather, run!" Mary shouts as Heather staggers to her feet weakly._

"_W-what it doing?" Heather cries._

"_I-it's fine. I. . . ah!" Mary cries as the Charizard sinks its razor sharp nails into her sides. With one swipe it releases its hands pulling Mary to the ground._

"_Run. . . now. . ." Mary pants between breaths._

"_I can't leave you." Heather wails, truly frightened._

"_You can and you must. Go. Go now and be strong." Mary orders carelessly tossing Heather the flashlight._

"_No." Heather frowns. "I won't leave you behind."_

_Heather turns to the Charizard picking up a fairly sharp rock. _

"_You just a big dopey idiot." Heather shouts as she launches the pointed rock scoring a direct hit in between its eyes._

_The Pokémon roars, smoke coming out of its nostrils. Anger streaks across its face as it lunges towards the small girl. _

"_N-no." Mary cries as the Charizard readies its claws to strike Heather, wanting the small girl dead._

_Mary runs in front of Heather, arms outstretched as the Charizard strikes, recoiling in pain as her shirt is torn and blood leaks out._

"_Ram!" Heather cries. _

"_Return Plague. That's quite enough for now." The man smirks returning the pitch black Charizard into a darker Pokéball._

"_Ram. . . Ram hold on." Heather cries as she presses her face into what's left of Mary's mangled shirt._

"_Heather. . . I've always. . . wanted a sibling. . . mainly a brother. . . a little brother. . . whom I could call my own. . ." Mary struggles, tears and pain doting her face, the color draining from it._

"_Ram it be okay. I get help." Heather tries, her eyes welling up with tears._

_Ram groans and gasps one final breath before her head rolls to the side._

"_Ram. Wake up." Heather bawls. She turns around to see the husky man behind her. _

"_You foolish girl. You're the cause for this girls death. You're the cause. It's all your fault. It's all your fault." The man shakes his head. "It's such a pity that a creature like you exists. It'll be such a heavy burden to tell her parents you're the cause for her death."_

"_I. . .I'll run away." Heather sobs choking on her tears. _

"_They'll find you wherever you go." The man smirks. He takes his boot and kicks Heather hard in her side but she doesn't feel it. All she feels is sorrow and emptiness._

"_B-but. . . I make it better." Heather cries as she takes some of Mary's torn shirt and pushes it against her bleeding chest. _

"_It won't do you any good. You'll have to face the music sometime. You're such a burden. I bet your parents will hate you. They won't look at you twice." The man smirks wickedly._

_Heather curls up crying her heart out. "I do better. I help. . ."_

"_It's only a foolish plea." The man mumbles. He walks away leaving Heather utterly alone. _

_A chill wind blows into the cave and Heather hugs her bleeding arm over her body whimpering. _

_Slowly Heather clambers to her feet, clutching tightly to the flashlight in her hands. Crying, she trudges home._

_A tall red haired woman with warm brown eyes wearing a pink shirt and a blue denim skirt seated on the porch eagerly awaits her daughter and Heather's return. She looks up and smiles as she spots the younger girl._

"_Heather." Delia smiles warmly. "Where's Ram?"_

"_Sh-she's gone." Heather sniffles and then angrily sobs, scrunched up on the rock bedding in front of her house. She digs her nails into the rocks squeezing their sharp edges to her skin. _

"_What do you mean. . .wait. . . no. She can't be dead." Delia sobs. "How did it happen?"_

_Heather, feeling totally guilty and ashamed, mutters three words. "It my fault."_

"_Oh Heather." Delia sighs getting up and scooping the small girl in her arms. She looks at her arm and sighs. _

"_Let's go get you cleaned up. You're wounded." With that Delia carries the small girl into the house._

Flashback ends

A red haired woman with warm brown eyes stands proudly beside her five year old son. The boy has messy black hair spiked in odd angles around his head. He has auburn eyes and lightly tanned skin. Z-shaped birthmarks are etched under each of his eyes.

It has been two years since the woman, Delia Ketchum last visited the Flower family in Yoroshii.

"How would you like to meet one of my good friends? They have a daughter a year older than you. A daughter two years younger than you and a son who's a teen already." Delia smiles at her son.

"I won't get cooties will I?" He asks, his messy black hair blowing in the breeze as his auburn eyes latch onto his mother's.

"No." Delia laughs softly. "Did you hear about cooties at your preschool, Ash."

"Yeah. All the boys say they're real nasty. One boy, Tommy, he say his brother got cooties from a girl. His brother has a red mark on his neck to prove it." Ash remarks proud to know so much about them.

"I really ought to pull you out of preschool." Delia fumes blushing in embarrassment at the thought of what Tommy's brother really has.

"Kids say they call cooties love bites. I no wanna be bitten mama." Ash cries, suddenly distraught at the thought.

"You won't be son. I'll make sure of it." Delia smiles at her only son.

Delia takes her son's hand and gently pulls him down the walk, taking him on a short car ride to Yoroshii to the north. Ash stares out the window watching Pokémon go by as they pull in front of a large house. Rocks dot the perimeter of the house and lead to the porch with a porch swing connected. A spiky red haired teen sits quietly on the swing, a large frown creasing his brow.

"We're here." Delia says as she unbuckles Ash and he climbs out of his car seat exploring his new surroundings.

"Hey a guy." Ash exclaims waving shyly to Lance.

Lance looks up and peers at the boy in sudden confusion. Few people new where they lived. They tried to keep it that way.

Delia shuts her car door, walking around it waving to Lance.

"Hey Lance. It's good to see you." Delia smiles.

"Yeah. . .hi." Lance motions them to come inside. "Heather's still pretty bummed out about what happened during your last visit. She still blames herself."

Ash stares confused at the two as they mingle back and forth. He quietly examines the interior of the house. A ceiling fan twirls above the couch, which is beige in color, in awkward silence. The carpet is a dark blue. A welcome mat sits on either side of the front door with a Pikachu face smiling on it. A big screen TV decorates a wooden shelf in front of the couch. Beige arm chairs dot the perimeter of the couch.

"Heather." Lance calls as Delia and Ash situate themselves on the soft couch.

Heather cautiously enters the living room and Lance motions for her to sit down. Heather sits on the arm of a chair as Lance sits in it. Heather notices Delia and starts to scamper away. Lance grabs Heather's shirt collar as she tries to squirm away.

"Hello Heather. It's been a while." Delia gives her a delicate smile.

"Nice to see you. Got to run." Heather says and instantly vanishes.

Lance stares at his hand where her shirt still hangs to notice an Eevee scampering away.

"That little. . ." Lance mumbles as he drops her shirt. "I hope you know you'll have to come back for your shirt sis."

Delia and Ash stare wide-eyed at the scene that unfolds. A small brown Eevee prances back to where the shirt was and wiggles inside of it, the shirt instantly disappearing over its body. She sticks her tongue out at Lance and scampers off down the hall.

"I'm sorry. I probably should have mentioned this. Heather's my dad's newest test subject. He managed to create something similar to a Pokémorph and tested Heather with it. She can change into Pokémon at will by simply thinking about them." Lance explains.

"That's. . . different for sure," Delia says in awe.

"Why don't you come see Heather. I think she's a little startled by your mom." Lance says as he beckons to Ash who jumps off the couch and follows him to Heather's room.

Knocking once on the painted black door, Lance opens it and walks back out to talk to Ash's mother. Ash pushes the door open, peering inside to spy an Eevee huddled in a corner, angrily scraping her paws against the tough plaster wall.

"Um. . . I'm Ash." Ash introduces himself awkwardly, staring around the room.

On the right side is a bed with a blue and gold frame with a nightstand on the side of it. Black and gold covers are pulled over the bed. To the left is a sink with a connected mirror and a door leading to what Ash can only imagine is a connected bathroom. Near the Eevee is a huge walk-in closet with sliding doors. Games are stacked in containers on the floor and top shelf.

Heather continues furiously scraping her paws along the wall, ignoring his presence.

"What. . . are you doing?" Ash asks as he scoots over and peers beside her.

[I'm mad.] Heather grumbles as she pulls her paws away from the wall, blood leaking down them and streaking the once white wall.

"Oh no. You hurt." Ash cries reaching out to help her.

[Go away.]

Ash flinches slightly from the harshness of her voice but continues softly.

"Your brother sent me here. He say you need comfort." Ash admits.

[Too bad. I don't want comfort.] Heather grumbles as she bounds over to the stool climbing onto it fiddling with the handles on the sink. [Stupid paws. . .]

"Here. I help." Ash grins turning on the cold water.

[Hmph. Thanks I suppose.] Heather mutters as she washes the blood off her paws.

"Do you always do that when you mad?" Ash asks pointing to the blood streaks on the wall.

[Sometimes.] Heather admits.

"Why don't you turn back into a human so we can talk?" Ash pleads silently.

[Fine.]

In a small flash of light Heather transforms into her human self, in the clothes she had on before. She wanders to the bed and sits down, staring slightly at her once wounded now free hands.

"Do you know mama?" Ash asks calmly.

"Yes." Heather responds. She silently folds her arms across her chest and stares ahead. Her eyes fixed on the blood stains.

"Mama say girls give cooties," Ash says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't." Heather frowns.

"Want to play a game?" Ash asks as he stares excitedly at the games in Heather's closet, stumbling into it.

"I guess. If it'll keep you quiet." Heather shrugs and then follows him. Ash points to some cards that are laying on the floor.

"Go fishy." He grins. "I'm five."

"So I'm six. Big deal." Heather shrugs indifferently.

"Can we be friends?" Ash asks, teary-eyed.

"I. . . uh sure. Why not." Heather sighs.

Ash takes Heather's hand in his own and leads her to the floor by her bed.

"I want to be a Pokémon master when I grow up." Ash announces proudly.

Heather freezes remembering something Ram had told her when Heather was four.

"_I'm going to be the best Pokémon master ever." Ram beamed proudly. _

"What wrong?" Ash asks not knowing that he had brought back Heather's painful past.

"N-nothing." Heather shakes her head and beckons with her hand. "It's your turn."

"Got a Nidoking?" Ash asks.

"Go fish." Heather responds as Ash picks up a card and grins placing the now pair of Nidoking on the floor on his side.

The game ensues with both kids constantly screaming "Go fish!". Eventually it comes to a halt as Ash wins, Heather smiling at him as he waves his arms happily in the air.

"I win. I win." Ash grins. "I beat a girl."

Heather frowns slightly but instantly calms and smiles.

"Hey how about we go and see Eevee." Heather grins cheerfully.

"Eevee? Like a real live Pokémon?" Ash asks wide-eyed.

"Yes. Come on." Heather says as Ash cheers and follows her down to the lab. She yanks open the door and calls Eevee's name.

Eevee bounds over to Heather, who takes Eevee in her arms and leads her back to her room.

"See here. Eevee this is Ash," Heather says as she sets her down.

Eevee jumps on Heather's bed and stares at the boy, her paws laying along the foot of the bed as she peers over it at him.

[What's his face?]

"Ash." Heather repeats.

[Cinder head, huh.]

"Hi Eevee. I'm Ash." Ash smiles as he pulls the Eevee off the bed and into his arms, petting her gently.

[Stupid hugs.] Eevee mutters. [Stupid hugs and choking that comes with it.]

"Ash, Eevee says you hug too tight." Heather laughs.

"I do?" Ash asks confusedly and sets her down.

[Finally air. Fresh clean air. Oh darn. . . where's the Febreeze.] Eevee ambles around the room curiously looking for sanitary spray.

"Why you need that Eevee?" Heather giggles.

[Because I have human on me. Human _boy_ germs. Ugh. . . cooties.]

Heather bursts into a fit of laughter and rolls around on the floor. Eevee laughs a little also as she tries to maintain her serious composure.

"What so funny?" Ash asks scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eevee." Heather says in between laughs.

"What Eevee saying?" Ash pouts.

"That you have cooties." Heather laughs harder.

"Do not!" Ash glares slightly at Eevee.

[Do to. You slobbered on me. Now I need a bath. Fetch me some iodine faithful servant] Eevee commands. She pauses. [Oh wait. They're too young to know what that is.]

Deadpanning, Eevee runs to the sink. Heather runs some water over Eevee and she shakes her now matted coat.

She jumps down and glares at Ash.

[Dirty boy. Impure thoughts.]

"I'm not dirty." Ash growls after Heather explains what Eevee said to him.

A brief knock occurs on the door and Ash is shocked to see his mother standing in the doorway when it opens.

"Ash it appears since it was a fairly long trip we're going to stay a few days. You'll be able to get more acquainted with Heather." Delia explains.

"Okay." Ash nods smiling at Heather.

"Heather will you please come talk to me?" Delia asks.

"Mph. . . fine." Heather mumbles as she walks out the door. "I'll be back Ash."

"'Kay." Ash nods.

Heather and Delia seat themselves on the couch and Delia explains to Heather that it wasn't really Heather's fault for Ram's death. She tries to comfort the girl as she breaks down, hot tears rolling down her face.

"B-but that man said I'm the cause." Heather cries.

"Man? Heather explain." Delia quietly motions Heather on.

After Heather explains to Delia what happened, to which Eevee jumps in Heather's arms in comfort, Delia shakes her head and explains the man was pinning the blame for what he did on Heather, having taken advantage of her childish innocence.

"Heather he just wanted to accuse you because you were young and he knew he could take advantage of you because of it. You tried everything you could to save my daughter. I'm very lucky to have you around." Delia says and pulls Heather onto her lap in a hug.

"Are you sure? Am I really a hero?" Heather asks sticking a hand in her mouth.

"Yes. You are." Delia says rubbing Heather's back soothingly.

Heather, for the first time in a long time, smiles a gracious, grateful smile.

"Thank you Delia." Heather grins. "I do have one question though."

"What's that dear?" Delia asks.

"Why didn't Ram know about Ash." Heather asks coyly.

"Ash was with his father at the time. Ram was very intimidated by my husband. She always stayed clear of him." Delia says with a sad smile. "So Ram never went around him. If she did she would've met Ash. Ram was on a Pokémon journey at the time of Ash's birth."

"That explains it," Heather says as she turns to her room.

"Wait Heather." Delia says as Heather turns around. "Please don't tell Ash. He's too young to understand. He'll hate us."

"Okay. I promise not to." Heather says as she skips to her room to get better acquainted with Ash.

[What's his face?] Eevee grins as she trails after Heather.

"No. Ash." Heather tries again.

[Right. Cinder head.]

"Oh Eevee." Heather laughs as she rolls her eyes -stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets- and shakes her head heading off to her room.

And that's how Heather met Ash.

**Me: Okay I know that in the next chapter in the original Beating Hearts, Probing Desires it just ended the Ash and Delia staying at Heather's house abruptly and proceeded on to another bit of angst. I feel I should write a bit more about Heather and Ash's bonding. I just don't feel that it's very connected here. XD So the next chapter will not be very angsty at all.**

**Ash: Woohoo. No more angst.**

**Me: Yep. An angst-free break. If there's any angst it'll probably be during the. . . (shuts mouth) you'll see. **

**Ash: I'm glad I get to star in this fic too. **

**Me: Yup. Prepare for some bonding. Next chapter: Heather and Ash bond and Heather makes a new friend. Though parting ways can sometimes hurt. Will she ever see him again? Dun dun dun. XD (of course if you know me yes I have recurring characters. **

**Ash: Yay. **

**Me: Yep. Now everyone do your part and review. ^^ I really appreciate it. It helps me as a writer and brings faster updates~ **

**Ash: You got that right. This is the fastest I've seen you update in a long while.**

**Me: I know. I have a month until school starts so I better be getting busy. **


	3. Bonding

**Chapter 3: Bonding**

_**An:/ In case you for whatever reason never read the bolded part at the ends of my chapters this is a chapter featuring some bonding between Heather and Ash. It was not originally in my first Beating Hearts, Probing Desires. So it is totally new and information-filled. Well... maybe on that. It involves a Zubat, lots of adventure, Ash and Heather bonding, and yeah that's about it. No more spoiling your reading. On with the chapter~**_

_**Also guys. The reasons I have horrible grammar during this part of the story is not because my grammar sucks. It's because I'm trying to make it fit the little kids in the story. Okay? **_

Yawning Heather stretches her arms above her head the smell of bacon wafting in her sharper than the senses nose. Sleepily she walks to her closet and stares into it at the clothes hanging on the shelves.

"Blue and black. Blue and white. Black and gold. Black and white. Purple and black. Purple and white. Ugh." She mumbles as she hastily grabs a black shirt with gold stripes up the sides, a black and gold headband with silver Pokéballs and in the middle three bands of gold, silver and black shorts with gold stripes up the left side and silver up the right, and a pair of black and gold runners with silver around the sides.

She slips on a pair of black socks before dressing. Climbing up the step-stool she stares at her reflection flashing it a thumbs up. With a twist of the door she reluctantly steps out walking towards the kitchen.

Sniffing she catches wind of bacon and scrambled eggs frying in the frying pan. Grinning nonchalantly she walks into the kitchen before turning right into the kitchen.

"Morning mom." She says as she plops into a seat between Lance and Ash.

"Morning Heather." Maria smiles.

Delia walks into the kitchen and sits across from Ash at the table. Wilt sits next to Lance and Rose sits on the other side of her mother who, after serving dishes for everyone, plops down on the other side of Wilt.

Ash is wearing a black and white shirt with a red band in the middle, a pair of black shorts, and

black/red/white runners.

(Delia's wearing the same thing she always wears so we'll skip that and honestly do you want to know about the other characters. . . beh let's just give them details too. XD)

Rose is wearing her hair in pigtails. She's wearing a pink pleated dress with a white bow and white ribbons tying her hair into the pigtails. Pink strap shoes lace her feet.

Maria is wearing her red hair down on her shoulders and has blue jeans and a green/black shirt on. She has flip-flops on her feet.

Wilt is wearing a dark brown shirt and brown jean-like pants. He has brown sandals that loop at the toe over his feet. A golden wristwatch adorns his arm.

Lance is wearing a red shirt and black shorts that cut off at his knees. Red and black runners cover his feet.

The family sets about the task of eating their breakfast mingling lightly. After breakfast Heather decides to show Ash around.

"Okay." Heather grins as she grips Ash's hand and leads him down to the basement. "This is where my father does his work. He a scientist."

"Whoa." Ash says as he stares around at the lab equipment.

Eevee yawns and walks over to Heather, rubbing against her leg.

Heather laughs and begins petting her as Ash leans against Wilt's computer table accidentally leaning to far and clicking some buttons making some stuff disappear. Whirling around Ash gasps in shock as a picture of a Lugia hybrid appears and seconds later disappears.

"Uh-oh. I think I pushed something." Ash cries as he hides behind Heather and Eevee.

"What you do?" Heather cries. Eevee jumps down crawling back into her pet bed under Wilt's table.

[Wasn't me.] Eevee mumbles as she falls asleep.

"Dad gonna be mad." Heather gasps and starts to head to the door leading to the rest of the house.

Suddenly the door snaps open and Wilt appears, furrowing an eyebrow and squinting down at the children.

"What are you doing down here? Didn't I strictly forbid you to come down here without my consent. . . and dragging Ash into this. I'm ashamed of you, Heather." Wilt frowns.

"S-sorry daddy." Heather sighs bowing her head.

"Take Ash and go swimming or something. Just stay out of trouble." Wilt sighs and pushes the two out of his lab before pulling out his computer chair and sitting in it.

A few curse words that Ash and Heather shouldn't have heard, but caught, later Wilt sighs as he resurrects the files Ash made him lose.

Sighing Heather leads Ash into the kitchen boredly.

"Hey want to go exploring?" Heather asks as she pulls out a flashlight from a kitchen drawer and grabs a black backpack with red and orange flames.

"Ooh sound fun." Ash nods excited.

"Okay. You have to keep this a secret though." Heather grins putting her finger to her lips.

"Okay. Secret." Ash nods putting a finger to his lips.

Heather leads him outside and sits on the porch swing turning to him as he stares confused.

"Ash?" Heather asks, her eyes fixing on the black haired boy beside her.

"Yeah?" Ash asks.

"Do you understand what I am?" Heather asks.

"Not really." Ash admits chuckling sheepishly.

"Okay. You know there are around like... hundreds of Pokémon?" Heather says as she stares off into space.

"Yeah. I know." Ash nods.

"I can be any one of them at will." Heather says truthfully.

"Really? That cool." Ash grins.

"Watch me," Heather says with a small smile.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head slightly as she ponders what she'll be and then grins.

"I saw this in a book I have. It's a Pikachu." Heather smiles and then closes her eyes.

Heather's shape begins shrinking. She turns a light yellow and fur sprouts all over her body. Beady eyes -green as the grass- blink up at him. Red cheeks containing electricity give off tiny sparks. Paws stand where Heather's hands and feet once were. A tail protrudes from her rump in the shape of a zigzagged lightning bolt. Brown stripes are etched into the fur on her back.

Scratching her head with her foot Heather grins up at him as he stares in awe.

"Heather. That so cool." Ash grins.

[Thanks.] Heather laughs softly in his ears.

"Pi-kachu." Ash grins. "You look awesome."

[Thanks again.] Heather laughs as she transforms back into her human self.

"So ready to go exploring?" Heather grins and Ash nods.

Taking his hand in her own Heather picks up the flashlight and backpack she had sat next to Ash and heads into the woods to the cave her and Mary, who had been buried the year she died, explored.

"Where we going?" Ash asks confused.

"There." Heather says pointing a small finger to the cave in front of them.

"Whoa." Ash gapes at the huge mouth of the cave.

"No worries. It's safe," Heather says her voice sounding more hopeful than believing.

Ash gulps but nods as the year older girl leads him into the cave.

"Hold my hand tight and no let go," Heather says sternly.

"Okay." Ash nods.

As they enter the cave a hoard of Zubat fly at them beating their wings hard. Ash sinks to the ground crying out in fear, having instantly forgotten about what Heather commanded him to do, as a Zubat nearly cuts his arm with its sharp wings.

"Baby." Heather mumbles as she drops his hand and he slowly follows after her, trembling in fright.

"Wait." Ash cries. "Please."

"What now?" Heather glares crossing her arms over her chest impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I just. . . afraid. I never been this close to real life Pokémon." Ash lowers his head. "The Zubat look scary and they were attacking us."

"They weren't attacking us." Heather sighs as she walks to Ash as he slumps on the ground tears leaking from his eyes.

"No?" Ash asks shocked.

"They were just leaving. Pokémon would never intentionally hurt humans. They protect this place from them." Heather says as she wraps her arms around Ash as he continues to soundlessly cry.

"Y-you're sure?" Ash asks.

"Positive." Heather smiles and takes his hand. "I-I will protect you Ash. Promise."

Blushing Ash nods his head and slowly squeezes her hand to tell her to continue. She smiles and continues to bounce her flashlight's beam through the cave. Heather quickly jerks her flashlight as the beam falls on an all too familiar spot.

'The blood's still here. Dried I'm sure.' Heather sighs as she proceeds.

Her beam scans the end of the cave and the two children gasp at the sight. There lying in a crumpled mass is a Zubat, a scar over where its right eye would be if Zubat had eyes.

The Zubat opens its mouth and produces a high pitched wail as Ash and Heather move towards it. Covering their ears Heather groans sinking to the floor, the effect much stronger on her than Ash due to the Pokémon in her.

"Z-Zubat." Heather cries. "P-please. We wanna help."

Reaching out a semi timid hand Heather offers it to the injured Pokémon, handing Ash her flashlight. Ash shines it on the small Pokémon as Heather crawls to it.

"This is Lance, my big brother's backpack," Heather says as Ash watchers her astounded.

Unzipping the backpack she pulls out the contents: a small canteen that still has water in it, a small medical kit with gauze, and smoke bombs. Stuffing the latter back into the bag she sheepishly pushes it against the wall.

"Big brother say never touch those. They dangerous." Heather rubs the back of her head as Ash nods, his eyes fixed on her.

"For now we wash the wound and wrap it," Heather says as the Zubat flinches back slightly from her hands.

"Zu bat bat." The Pokémon cries. [Stop. Don't touch me.]

"We no hurt you. Promise." Heather says as her hand gently runs over the small creature's back.

"Bat zu zu bat bat." [You can understand me can't you. My wing. It's broken. I can't move.]

"Broken. Okay." Heather nods and pours some water from the canteen on Zubat's wound. Cringing it tries to squirm away, but Heather holds it closer.

Taking out some gauze, Heather wraps the wing and the wounds. The Pokémon's ears twitch acting as eyes for it.

"It okay. I help." Heather smiles at it.

Zubat relaxes as Heather finishes wrapping its bleeding wound and picks it up.

"Lead the way Ash." Heather says smiling.

Ash shudders, slightly afraid of the creature in Heather's arms, but calmly flicks the flashlight along the trail they took, never once noticing the blood on the rocks on the right side of him.

"I hope daddy can help." Heather sighs as she cradles the Zubat in her arms.

"Probably." Ash gives her a slightly uneasy smile and nods.

As the two exit the cave Ash begins crying as the Zubat from before come flying in, their wings beating the air harshly. He curls up into a ball screaming.

Heather grabs his hand a yanks him to his feet running home. Zubat's ears twitching as she stops to catch her breath.

"Ash you can't do that. You can't just scream at the Pokémon." Heather grumbles as she turns off the flashlight and stomps towards the house.

Sniffling, Ash rubs at his eyes as he follows her inside.

"Heather. Ash. We've been looking all over for you." Wilt frowns, arms crossed over his waist as he thumps his foot up and down in impatience.

"Sorry dad. We went exploring," Heather says sheepishly as she rubs the back of her head with one hand and hugs Zubat close with the other.

"Where did you go exploring?" Wilt pries.

"C-Cave. With Zubat." Ash wails and sinks to the floor hugging his arms over his body as he sobs.

"What?" Wilt explodes glaring down angrily at Heather. "What on earth were you doing down there? Are you trying to get Ash into as much trouble as you?"

"N-no sir." Heather says as she shoots a threatening glare to Ash who tucks his head under his arms slightly intimidated.

"Well at least they're alright." Delia smiles as she scoops up her son who gives Heather an apologetic smile.

Heather turns her back to him as her father grabs her by the shoulders and turns her around to face him.

"Heather, what were you thinking. Seriously?" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before staring down into Heather's arms as Zubat squeaks out in defense.

"Bat bat zu zu zu." [It's not her fault. She was just curious. Poor thing.]

"What happened to you?" Wilt asks as he picks up the small Pokémon and turns towards Heather as it begins squeaking.

"Bat zu Zubat zu zu. Bat zu." [I was one of the weakest Zubat in the cave. I wandered to the back sensing a dark presence and was shocked to find a man. A pitch black Charizard was at his side. He left after his Pokémon caught sight of me and tore into my wing and stomach.]

Heather nods and translates to her father who looks astounded. Heather puts her hand on the Pokémon's head and closes her eyes. Suddenly it's clear to everyone in the house what Zubat is saying.

[Hey I didn't mean to cause any trouble. If it wasn't for your daughter I'd probably be dead. Lucky for her the man high-tailed it out of there before your children arrived.]

"Heather." Wilt gasps in shock as Heather slumps down, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Not know I could do that. Thanks Zubat. Save me the effort of talking. Takes some strength though." Heather smiles at the bat who smiles back.

"That is simply amazing." Wilt gasps as he hands Heather Zubat and pulls out a notepad jotting down everything that Heather can do as a Pokémorph into it.

"I can also do this." Heather says as she removes the bandage from Zubat's stomach and places her hands around the wound.

In a small glow of a silvery light the wound begins stitching itself shut. Heather closes her eyes as she focuses on the wound. She gets about halfway through healing him when she falls over her eyes closing in exhaustion.

"Interesting." Wilt exclaims as he writes that down too.

Lance picks up Heather as Wilt pockets the notepad back into his shirt pocket and picks up the Zubat turning towards the lab.

"Guess we'll have to heal it the rest of the way huh?" Wilt smiles as Ash and Heather follow him to the lab.

Lance glances down at Heather and questions her.

"Where did you get that gauze anyway? I mean it's not like you knew you'd need it." Lance asks coyly.

"Um. . ." Heather pulls off his backpack handing it to him as he somewhat frowns but his gaze softens as he carries his younger sister downstairs into the lab.

"I've never studied a Zubat so close," Wilt says as he takes out some antiseptic and fresh bandages.

He swabs the wound on Zubat's stomach making it screech in pain. Heather tugs on Lance's sleeve and points to Wilt and Lance carries her near him.

Placing her hand on Zubat's head Heather sends him a loose thought. [It's okay Zubat. He won't hurt you.]

Zubat nods as Heather passes out from exhaustion. Wilt takes her from Lance's arms and lays her on the cot as Ash stares at Zubat.

"Will it be okay?" Ash asks.

"Yep. Just got to bandage it's broken wing slightly tightly so it doesn't struggle to fly. Then we'll see how things go." Wilt says as he wraps a bandage around the broken wing and lays the Zubat next to Heather, who in her sleep instantly latches her arms around it, sensing its presence.

A few hours later Heather wakes up rubbing her eyes. Cuddling Zubat in one arm she props herself up and is surprised to see Ash sitting a little ways away from her dozing off slightly.

"Ash?" Heather asks as she walks to him.

"Oh hey." Ash nods rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What you doing here?" Heather asks, realizing they're in the lab.

"Oh. Your daddy say I could come in. We help Zubat." He grins and points to the small bat in Heather's arms who stirs awake at the sound of his name.

"Good morning Heather." Wilt laughs as he enters the room carrying a box in his arms.

"Hey daddy. What that?" Heather asks as Wilt sets down the box.

"A bunch of Pokémon items." He responds as he digs through the box and grins triumphantly as he finds what he was looking for.

Holding out his hand, Wilt shows the children a tiny silver bell on a ruby red string.

"Whoa. What that?" Heather asks as Zubat nuzzles its head against her falling back asleep.

"It's a Soothe Bell," Wilt explains. "It's used to help with the bonding of a Pokémon and a human."

"Why we need that?" Heather asks curiously. "Zubat and me are friends already."

"I know that but it'll help to strengthen the bond. Though you'll have to release Zubat Heather. Once he's well it's off to the wild for him." Wilt sighs as tears well up in Heather's eyes.

"No. He my friend." Heather sobs as she clutches Zubat tightly to her small body.

"Sometimes friends have to go away Heather, but you'll see them again some day." Wilt gives her a sympathetic smile as she shakes her head and runs out of the lab.

"Zubat," Heather says sadly as he wakes up, sensing her pain.

[What's wrong Heather?] Zubat asks, fully aware of his new friend's name.

"Daddy says you have to leave sometime." Heather sobs. "I no want you to go."

Zubat gives her a sad smile. [Well. . . we can make a promise. To meet again someday.]

"No. Promises no last forever." Heather cries as she shoots a dirty glare to Ash as he walks in the room.

Zubat shrugs as he shakes his wing, thumping it lightly against the carpet in Heather's room. Testily, he rises to his wings and flaps them, a small smile playing on his lips.

[I can fly again.] Zubat says as he lands on Heather's head, his small feet dangling over her shoulders.

"Now you gonna leave." Heather sighs as she moves to sit on her bed.

Ash quietly walks to sit beside her. His hands clutching the small Soothe Bell.

"Here. Tie around Zubat's neck. You can find him in the flock with it," Ash says giving Heather a small smile placing the bell in her hands.

[You can come and visit me Heather. I'll always be in the cave where you found me.] Zubat says as he hugs her neck with his wings.

Sighing Heather nods and reaches up to her head pulling Zubat away from it. She unfastens the ribbon of the Soothe Bell and then proceeds to tie it awkwardly around his neck, not quite grasping the concept of tying as she never had shoes with laces.

Walking down the hallway, Lance peeks into Heather's room and gives a small laugh at Heather's fail. He walks into the room and ties the Soothe Bell's ribbon into a bow. Winking, he hands the small bat back to his sister and leaves to play on his Gameboy in his room.

Knocking on the door Wilt comes in and gives Heather a sympathetic smile, Zubat flapping his wings and circling the room laughing a tiny laugh as his bell jingles.

"It's time to release him into the wild where he belongs. You're not a trainer so you're not allowed to keep him." Wilt explains as Heather bows her head, Zubat landing on her shoulder as she sluggishly walks outside.

[Heather?] Zubat asks.

The small girl says nothing in response, only gently tosses Zubat into the air. She finally looks up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"G-goodbye." Heather waves.

[Bye. Visit sometime. You know where to find me.] Zubat says sadly.

If you looked closely you could see tears pooling up where Zubat's eyes would be if they had them.

A sudden breeze picks up and Zubat's off in the air, waving a wing at Heather as she drops to the ground. He begins flapping his wings hard taking off to the cave he calls home.

Ash walks out of the house and stands beside Heather as she breaks down into a crying fit. Curling up into the fetal position, Heather rocks back and forth missing the small Pokémon she had tent to. Unconsciously, Ash drops to Heather's level and pulls her into his arms. A tiny blush creeping over his cheeks as she turns around and cries into his chest. Rubbing her back, Ash stares off in the distance where Zubat disappeared once before.

Ash continues rubbing her back until the sobbing ends altogether. Pulling away slightly Ash looks down to see the older girl had fallen asleep from crying. Surprising himself at how light she is, Ash carries Heather into the house to her room where he pulls the blankets over her as she sleeps, silently watching her with a small red blush covering his face.

**A few hours later**

Stretching her arms above her head, Heather yawns and sleepily rubs her eyes. In an attempt to sit up she is pushed back down. Staring at the lump laying on her chest she sighs.

'He must have been worried about me and fallen asleep in the process.' Heather laughs quietly as she pulls herself away from the small boy.

Groaning as his head hits the mattress, Ash awakens to find Heather staring at him in curiosity.

"I—uh." Ash sheepishly rubs his head as he stares at her awkwardly.

"It okay." Heather laughs.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ash asks changing the subject.

"Hm... I want to be a Pokémon trainer and win lots of gyms. Most importantly though I want to one day beat my big brother in a battle. He a member of the Elite Four. He strong trainer." Heather shrugs.

"Wow." Ash says as he talks of how he wants to be a Pokémon Master and rarely lose.

"Hey want to go train?" Heather asks as Ash gives her a confused look. "Like wanna help me practice be a better um... this?" Heather asks as she turns into a Pikachu again.

"Oh. Yes." Ash nods grinning.

Heather walks over to her closet and digs around in a couple of crates. She pulls out a large book with a heavy binding. The title clearly says it all in black ink: Pokémon. Swiftly, without a word, she hands the book to Ash who struggles to carry it.

"Heavy." Ash announces as he tries to lift the book.

"Hm..." Heather nods and sets it on the bed, lifting it out of Ash's hands wordlessly.

She runs down the hall and grabs a random leash off a hook in the kitchen. Tying it tightly around the book, she begins pulling it outside. Ash laughs and follows.

"Okay," Heather says flipping open the cover to the title page and flipping past that to a picture of a Bulbasaur. "There are Pokémon in this book that we can work with." She says crossing her legs over each other in a "pretzel" or "Indian style".

"Got it." Ash nods. He begins flipping through the book and eventually settles on a random picture of a Sandshrew.

"Cute." Heather grins and begins concentrating.

Her body changes shape into a somewhat plump tan shrew. Rigid brick like ridges cover her entire body except her stomach which has soft cream colored flesh. Tiny ears sprout on either side of her head and a rigid brick tail protrudes from her rump.

Kicking her feet Heather begins tearing up sand making Ash laugh.

Curling up in a ball Heather tries to practice a Rollout, losing control and almost trampling the ash haired boy.

"Watch out." Ash cries as he dives behind a tree.

[This is insane.] Heather laughs as she rolls around trying to sense where to go. . . and where she's going.

"Stop." Ash cries as she almost runs into the house.

[One small problem.] Heather cries from inside her shell.

"What that?" Ash asks.

[I no can stop.] Heather screams as she continues rolling, about to hit the house.

"Yipe." Ash cries as he runs in front of the house, arms outstretched wide as they can go.

Heather rolls into Ash, thankfully not trampling him as he wraps his arms tightly around her and the Rollout attack comes to a halt.

"Maybe we should try something else," Ash announces rubbing the back of his head.

[Good idea.] Heather nods and concentrates her body which shrinks even more into a blue shape without eyes. Wings sprout on either side of where her stubby arms used to be. Two tiny twig-like feet sprout from the bottom of her, her main feature being two large ears.

No sooner than she is airborne, Heather begins falling with an ear piercing shriek.

Ash jumps back startled at first but notices Heather's fragile body about to hit the earth at a hard pace and rushes to her, scraping his knee but successfully catching her in his arms in the process.

"You open your eyes now." Ash laughs.

Noticing that she's no longer falling, Heather twitches her ears sensing Ash with her sonic radar. Rubbing the back of her head with her wing she sheepishly blushes.

[Sorry. That was scary.] She says.

"It okay." Ash laughs as he says they should call off practicing her training.

Nodding Heather turns back and takes his hand, pulling him towards the house.

**The next morning**

Delia wakes Ash up early, pulling the covers off his tiny body.

Groaning, Ash blinks and rubs his eyes.

"Mama?" Ash asks.

"It's time to go back to Kanto Ash. You have to say goodbye to Heather." Delia gives him a sad smile as he lowers his head.

"Already?" Ash sighs.

"Yes," Delia replies calmly.

Head down Ash wanders to Heather's room. Knocking lightly he pulls open the door to find her flipped over on her bed, staring intently at him.

"We leaving." Ash sighs as he sits beside her on her bed.

"Already huh." Heather sighs.

"Yeah." Ash nods.

"Ash, promise me you try hard to reach your goal. I do the same." Heather asks stretching out her small hand.

"Okay." Ash gives a small smile and shakes her hand.

Now more cheerful Ash heads to the door.

"Goodbye. I wanna challenge you when we're older. A full battle. Promise?" Ash asks as he puts up his hand in a wave.

"That a promise." Heather smiles. "Goodbye Ash. Until we meet again."

With that Delia and Ash leave waving goodbye to the Flower family, Ash and Heather never to forget their promise to each other.

**Me: Finally. It took me like. . . five days to come up with this chapter mostly due to laziness but I finally got it done. XD **

**Ash: Awww you made me leave.**

**Me: Yes but not a rushed leave like in the old story.**

**Ash: True. . .**

**Me: Review and the chapters will come faster. Also in case you were wondering when Ash and Heather were really little (the ages of them during this part of the story) they had a crush on each other. It lasted for three days cause Ash never seen her again until she was like... 15 or something (we'll find out when we get there) XD**


	4. Tragic Fate

**Chapter four: Tragic Fate**

Today was a cheerful, joyous day in Setting Sun City, Yoroshii. It was the day that marked Heather's 8th birthday.

An auburn haired eight year old walks down the hallway of the Flower residence. She cheekily grins dressed in a pair of dark denim blue jeans and a silky, blue, satin shirt. A silk blue ribbon decorates her hair pulling it to fit snugly above her shoulders. Today is her birthday and she is excited.

"Mom? Dad? Rose? Lance?" The girl calls as she continues walking, Eevee trailing after her.

"Where are you guys?" She mumbles as Eevee probes its way into her arms.

The girl motionlessly makes her way into the dining room where she is just short of a heart attack as her parents and siblings jump out at her.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Heather." Her parents grin as she stumbles wearily into the room.

"Holy Miltank you guys didn't need to do this," Heather says as she sheepishly folds her hands in front of her, Eevee climbing to her shoulder.

"We wanted to Heather. You'll be 10 in two more years." Her mother smiles and kisses the top of her head, embracing the girl.

Heather wanders over to her little sister who is grinning up at her. She pats the five year old's head.

_That's right. Two more years and I'll become a trainer. Two more years and I'll be. . . free. . ._

Heather turns to her elder brother and has a seat at the table. Boxes wrapped with light colors decorate the room. A cake sits in the middle of the long table, an Eevee outline decorating it. Everyone takes their seats as Wilt lights the candles on the cake.

The family begins singing "Happy birthday to you". Heather giggles and hums along.

When the singing stops, Heather leans over and blows out the candles. Her parents smile at her and congratulate her in hopes that her wish comes true.

Eevee crawls onto Heather's head as her father hands her a neatly wrapped, shiny blue and silver box.

"Here's my present to you Heather. I hope you like it and put it to good use," He says with a small smile.

"Define good use." Heather laughs.

"Stop being smart and just open it." He mumbles as Heather shakes the gift.

"Fine. Pushy, pushy." Heather mumbles.

Heather carefully tears off the ribbon (to save for later I suppose) and then digs her nails into the wrapping, pulling it off with ease. Heather opens the top and peers inside, shock adorning her face. She pulls out a black leather strap with the word Wilt in gold lettering. Attached to the strap is a regular looking red and white Pokéball.

"What is this?" Heather asks wide-eyed.

"That's a Pokéball I've been working on for a while now. It looks like a Pokéball but acts as a Master Ball. I made it for you to capture your first legendary." Wilt smiles at his daughter as she straps it to her neck.

The light reflects off the lettering making it sparkle in the light.

Her mother hands her a silver and gold wrapped gift. Heather eagerly tears the wrapping, digging her hands across the paper until it falls limply to the floor. Heather pulls the top off the box and tosses it to the floor below. Inside is a blue, gold, and black Pokégear.

Heather flicks it on grinning.

"Thanks mom," She says continuing to grin.

"You're welcome. You can keep in touch with us with that. It's got a new feature where it receives and configures video chat. Plus it can stream the internet and play music like an Ipod." Her mother smiles.

"Oh my gosh it must have cost a fortune." Heather gasps.

"Well it helps that your father makes good pay as a scientist." Her mother says wordlessly elbowing him. He blushes sheepishly.

Lance, the oldest child at the age of 18, holds out an outstretched palm to Heather and drops something into her palm. Heather turns the object over to see a purple and white Pokéball with black circles around the edges. She is about to press the button to expand it and see what's inside when Lance begins shaking his head.

"You're not allowed to open that Pokéball until you've started your journey." He smirks.

"You're so mean. I want to see it _now_." Heather pouts.

"I know you do. That's what makes this fun." Lance casually laughs as Heather stuffs the Pokéball in her jean pocket.

"Look what I got you." Rose smiles a toothy smile handing Heather a medium sized box.

Heather opens it and smiles at her little sister. Inside is a Pokédex of blue and silver trim with a collection of interchangeable skins and a book on Pokémon. The skins varying of different colors and Pokémon. Also inside is a leather bound journal with an Eevee etched into it.

"Now I can go where you go." Rose grins.

"Now you can." Heather laughs smiling.

Eevee mumbles under her breath and lays by Heather's feet.

Lance incoherently mumbles under his breath. Heather smacks him upside the back of his head and takes Eevee out to train.

Lance smirks and follows her out.

"Let's have a practice battle, you and I." He smirks and rubs a hand through his messy, spiky red hair.

"Bring it." Heather challenges, fire in her eyes.

Lance tosses a Pokéball that snaps open on his side of the field. A small purple worm with wing-like horns and a white dot in the middle of its forehead appears. It's stomach consisting of the same white color.

Eevee takes her place on the battlefield.

"You, dear sister, may have the first move." Lance smirks as his sister glares.

"You, Lancelot, shall have absolutely no win in this battle."

"You're talking to a pro."

"An inexperienced one."

"Just call out a move."

"Maybe."

"Now I say!"

"Fine." Heather growls. She turns to Eevee and commands a Dig attack.

The small brown fox jumps in the air and flings herself down, burrowing her way underground causing dirt to fly in all directions.

"You don't know where it'll come up. Try to sense the air currents." Lance shouts.

Dratini springs up in the air, it's wing-like horns twitching. Eyes closed it locks onto Eevee's location.

Twirling and flinging dirt every which way, Eevee shoots out of the ground. Dratini sensing her prior to dodges the attacks.

"Good job. Now use Thunder Wave." Lance calls.

The dot on Dratini's forehead glows bright yellow as it gather's static from the air turning it into electricity. Crackling, the electricity flies from its forehead and shoots at Eevee. Electricity continues crackling around the small fox as it struggles to get to its feet.

[Ow. . . this isn't fun anymore. Can we quit and call it a tie?]

"I know you can do it Eevee. Just hang on." Heather cries.

[Oh sure. That's easy for you to say, Heather.] Eevee grits her teeth.

Eevee slowly rises to her paws shaking her head back and forth, the electricity slowly dissipating.

"Dratini, slam." Lance shouts.

Dratini inches along the ground gaining speed and rams his body head on into Eevee's underbelly. The poor fox is sent spiraling across the field.

"Sis this is disappointing. There really is no point in continuing this battle. Maybe someday when you're stronger, _when you're a trainer _we'll have this battle again. Besides, I was going easy on you. Otherwise you would've had to stare down Dragonite or Gyarados." Lance shrugs.

"Ugh. . . I could have won if we tried harder. Eevee you did great." Heather picks up the fox and holds her high above her head.

[Since when did Simba become a girl.] Eevee grumbles.

Suddenly a coolness fills the atmosphere. Lance and Heather inaudibly gasp as they look into the sky. Cold, white droplets are falling in soft repetitious patterns, swirling around them.

"Snow. In October." Heather cries. Eevee rushes after Heather as she twirls in the snow, giddy as a five year old.

Speaking of five year olds. Rose comes bounding outside after peering through the curtains. Her parents made her dress up for the cold weather in a fluffy pink coat with red sleeves and red mittens as well as red and pink uggs. Pink and red earmuffs cover her ears.

"Big brother. Big sister. Why so much white?" Rose asks curiously as she holds out a tiny mitten-covered hands to catch some snow.

"It's called snow Rose. It's very surprising for it to be snowing in October though. Such a big shock." Lance runs his hair shaking some of the damp flakes out.

"Ooh." Rose grins as she watches her coat-less short sleeve wearing siblings.

Heather scoops some snow and pats it into a ball. She stealthily but quietly makes her way over to her brother. Cupping her hands she pulls on his shirt and forces the snow down it.

Squirming and leaping Lance glares at his giggling sister.

Heather smiles innocently putting her hands behind her back, like a child who stole a cookie from the cookie jar. (Wasn't me. I swear. It was... um... Lance! Yeah... Lance.)

Snow begins to fly as the two eldest kids pelt each other with the wet substance. Rose shyly steps out of the ring of war and wanders back into the house after building a tiny snowman, using some of the rocks from the rock-bed for eyes, a nose and a mouth and some tiny twigs for arms, with the help of Eevee.

A few minutes, which seems like hours, later Lance and Heather walk into the house, nearly frozen. Each one red in the face in anger and humiliation at their tie in the snow war. Heather's cheeks significantly rosier than her brother's due to her skin being fairer.

Chuckling Wilt and Maria come into the living room with mugs of steaming hot cocoa and blankets as Lance and Heather defiantly sit in arm chairs glaring at the opposite. They hand one to each of their children and take a seat near the fireplace, Wilt poking the embers with a poker laughing softly in sync with Maria at their children. The room is filled with a warm, uplifting glow. Though the silence is upheld when the phone in the dining room begins ringing.

"I'll take that," Wilt says as he stalks off to answer the phone.

Heather transforms into an Eevee and sneaks into the dining room to listen to the conversation.

"What?" Wilt frowns into the phone. "I have children to take care of. This is nonsense."

Heather tilts her head in earnest curiosity, staring perplexed at her father who has a vexed look on his face.

"What do you _mean_ my children can look after themselves?" Wilt shouts.

Heather backs away slowly at the sound of her father's tone, one he'd never used before.

"I told you I had success in creating a Pokémorph -one that is alive and breathing- that's all you need to know." Wilt shouts, his tone rising an octave with every word.

Heather crawls into a corner in confusion. Why are they talking about her?

". . .but it's dangerous. You know how the roads get in this weather!" Wilt's face falters. He sadly hangs his head.

Heather impatiently stares, wondering how far this conversation will go.

"I know it's for work. . . but what about my children? Yes. . . Lance is old enough to take care of them but he's been assigned to duties elsewhere. I rarely see my son as it is. I know he's the champion. That's exactly why it's dangerous. He'll never be home long enough to take care of them if something's to happen. Heather's too young to raise her baby sister." Wilt's face crinkles into one of pure disgust.

Heather lays her head on her paws as the conversation continues.

"Fine. I'll trust you on this," Wilt's face smooths out in understanding. "I'm on it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Wilt places his notepad with all his information on Heather's behaviors into his lab coat pocket.

Heather scampers out of the room to her arm chair by the fireplace, returning to her human self.

"What was that about daddy?" Heather asks, although she already knows it has to deal with her father's work.

"They want to promote my work ethic. They'll raise my salary a fair deal if I go in to work today." Wilt shrugs.

"I'll go with you," Maria begs as her husband pulls on a winter coat over his lab one.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Wilt sighs.

Heather watches them curiously as they zip their jackets and head for the door.

"If anything. I repeat _anything_ is to happen, Heather you and Lance are in charge." Wilt kisses the top of his eldest daughter's head as she races to the door after him.

"Dad, what are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen. Right?" Heather asks.

Her father gives her a tiny, reassuring hug.

"Everything will be alright." Wilt reassures.

"Bye daddy. Bye mommy." Rose calls, waving from her place on the couch.

"Goodbye sweetie," Wilt says kissing his young daughter on the top of her head. Tears lace his eyes as he turns to the door. "Remember you're in charge."

The events that happen afterward seem to happen in fast motion. Their parents walking to the garage. The garage door sliding open. The car doors opening. The engine roaring. Their parents spinning off into the swirling atmosphere.

Then the silence. Oh but the silence.

Rose turns on the TV and fixes the channel to some cartoons. Heather fishes out her Gameboy from a side compartment on the chair and begins toying with different games.

After a while everything just seems to run at a regular pace. Lance starts the dishwasher and Heather puts the clothes away. Rose, young as she is, just sits there staring at the TV letting it feed on her feeble mind.

When the chores are done, Heather and Lance sit beside Rose in the family room. Lance takes the remote and clicks it to the weather channel. Just when Heather's about to protest that the weather's boring and unpredictable and she'd rather watch cartoons with Rose, Lance shushes her as a breaking news comes on.

_This just in. The weather along I-122 is getting impeccably bad. Travel is not advised. It's clear that the snow is becoming a raging blizzard. I'll keep you posted on the upcoming news around your area._

"A. . . blizzard?" Lance's jaw drops. "But. . . mom and dad are out in that."

Heather's head drops. No wonder her parents placed Lance and her in charge under the circumstance that anything bad were to happen.

"Lance, how long will you be able to stay?" Heather asks, almost afraid of the answer.

"Until tomorrow." Is all he can utter in response.

Heather's blood runs cold as the breaking news report continues.

_This just in. I-122 is having serious problems. There are many people getting seriously hurt as it's impossible to gain control out here. A car has spiraled off the bridge and is lying upside-down in the ditch. We're coming to you now on the scene. _

The camera pans out and moves to where a car is lying upside-down in the ditch. The atmosphere becomes chilly as the as recognition comes to the faces of the eldest children. For that car, overturned in the ditch, is one they know quite well. Too well.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Rose asks in horror.

"Maybe they're still alive. . ." Heather folds her hands into her lap and bows her head.

The interviewer is now facing the screen after talking with a paramedic.

_The astounding discoveries you make everyday. The owner of this car, Wilt Flower along with his wife were in this car. There were no survivors. _

Heather walks over to Rose and hugs her younger sister, both having tears streaming down their eyes. Rose, so young and little, finally finding something she could understand as well as her siblings. The understanding of death. Their parents would never come back. There would no longer be happy birthdays. There would only be more sorrow with each passing year.

Lance rises to his feet, hot tears bubbling in his eyes pouring over his cheeks. He grabs the coffee table that had been sitting in the middle of the room and overturns it, glass shattering and spraying everywhere.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Arceus be damned!" Lance falls to the floor crying and blubbering nonsense cutting his arm on a thick piece of glass at the edge of the table.

Heather wearily picks up the remote and turns the TV off. The three sit around in silence, each knowing it'll get harder. An eight year old will have to take the role of both mommy and daddy.

"I promise you I'll send money every day. I'll drop by and pay the rent as often as I can. I'll never abandon you. I won't let my baby sisters starve." Lance puts his fist in his hand.

Eevee jumps into Heather's arms, rubbing against her in comfort.

"You're in charge tomorrow Heather. You'll have to take responsibility of being the eldest. You'll be able to do it. I know you can." Lance smiles at his older sister. He walks over and pats her shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Heather stares into space. "I hope you're right."

Lance grabs some bandages and wraps his arm as Heather gets a broom and they sweep up all the broken glass from the floor bagging it and taking it out for the garbage. Rose leans over the couch staring at the door of her father's once-was lab. Eevee climbs onto her lap and she begins petting her absentmindedly. Heather and Lance set the table back up and get Rose ready for bed. Aware of the struggles they'll face in the future.

**Me: Okay so there's more angst for you guys. Or at least the ones that like it. **

**Yukio: Ugh... would you hurry it up. I wanna appear already.**

**Me: For crying out loud you're in what... the next or following chapter? You can wait. . **

**Yukio: God you're mean. Maybe I refuse.**

**Me: Maybe you have no choice.**

**Yukio: Maybe I should stop talking and let the reviewers decide.**

**Me: Yes. Please do stop talking. Reviewers you heard the dude. Do your thing and review. **


	5. Dawning of a New Age I messed that up

**Chapter Five: Dawning of a New Age**

**AN/: Okay to start everything out this is basically a rewritten version of the chapter First Start from my old version. I gave it a new name and there will be a lot of new stuff probably in it. Of course I'm working hard to get this story to be a little longer and more detailed so bear with me through this. And now without further ado, I bring to you chapter five: Dawning of a New Age.**

It is a bright day in Setting Sun City in the Yoroshii region. The sun is shining, the air is crisp, and there is a surprising alarm of panic.

A ten year old auburn haired girl with green eyes groans and buries her head in her pillow as the sun comes streaming in it. A sudden beeping sound fills the air and she picks up her alarm clock, staring at the numbers trying to focus her eyes. When her eyes focus she lets out a startled cry.

"AH! I'm going to miss the ship!" The girl groans jumping out of bed.

She flicks open her knapsack and packs it with some spare clothes and nightwear. She then proceeds to stick in it a journal and various other items that will prove useful to her journey.

She hurriedly gets dressed in a light blue shirt with dark blue cuffs at the sleeves, light blue jeans with dark denim cuffs and light blue runners with dark blue spots. She yanks her knapsack onto her shoulders and heads down the hall to the dining room, a dark denim jean jacket hanging limply over her shoulder. Her younger sister, age seven, sits at the table, chuckling lightly at her elder sister.

The auburn haired girl glares down at her sister shifting the jacket over her shoulder.

"You do realize how much this journey means to me and you decide to let me sleep on." The older girl snaps.

"Sorry Heather. I just couldn't wake you. You're not exactly the lightest sleeper there is. Oh and Heather, happy birthday." The younger sister mumbles.

Rose Flower, youngest daughter of the old professor of Yoroshii, is dressed in a pink shirt saying "attitude is a part of me", a jean skirt, and pink and white runners. Her pink hair is pulled back in a braid touching just slightly below her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes gleam in the sunlight that shines through the windows.

Heather rolls her eyes and packs some trail mix into her knapsack. She casually stores a pot and some other food that's sure to keep in the knapsack as well.

"What's that for? You can't cook worth crap," Rose says staring at the contents of Heather's bag.

"Will you bite me? I've got a lot to worry about right now." Heather mumbles as she places six empty Pokéballs her brother Lance gave her for her journey into a flap of her knapsack and zips it shut.

"Oh yeah. I called Molly and her dad. You're going with them until I'm through with my journey. Lance couldn't come babysit you since he's still training to be the top Dragon Master." Heather continues as she eats a quick breakfast, a ham sandwich.

"I wonder what Pokémon you'll catch to be your starter." Rose says, curiosity in her eyes.

"We'll see." Heather mumbles as she gulps down a glass of milk and starts the dishwasher.

The door opens and a six year old Molly Hale -Heather and Rose's step-sister- walks in.

"Dad's waiting for us Rose," Molly says as she glances up at Heather.

Molly Hale, daughter of Professor Spencer Hale, has brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair's pulled up into two squiggled bunches tied with blue ribbons. A white dress with ruffles at the ends and a blue ribbon in the center as well as white socks and pink shoes make up her attire.

Heather smiles down at her step-sister. "It sure has been a while Molly. You're growing up quite a bit." Heather announces.

"That I am. Only four more years before I can get my first Pokémon." Molly clasps her hands together eagerly, daydreaming of the day she'll get her first Pokémon.

"We'll see." Heather smiles ruffling the young girl's hair, careful not to mess it up.

Eevee ambles into the room and crouches in a sitting position beside Heather. Molly bends down and scratches its chin and behind its ears. Eevee makes a cooing noise in happiness. Molly giggles and stands beside Rose.

"What do you want?" Heather asks coyly, glancing down at Eevee.

[I want to come with you on your journey. I'll be able to help you through it.] Eevee shrugs her narrow shoulders.

"I suppose you can join me in that case." Heather pats the young Eevee's head as it climbs onto her shoulder enthusiastically.

Heather walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a couple jars of Eevee brand Pokéfood. She tucks the jars in her side pockets and leans on the counter.

"Well, we're going to leave now," Molly says gripping Rose's hand and pulling her towards a car where her father, Spencer Hale is waiting.

"Keep in touch Heather." Rose grins. "Show us what you chose for your starter when you get a Pokémon."

"I will. We're lucky Lance is going to come home and drop off the rent occasionally, that way we can keep our house while we're on our journey. He said he's going to take a break sometime and build a giant pen so our Pokémon can roam freely around the house." Heather explains smiling.

"Yay. I can't wait!" Rose grins.

Heather waves them off as she walks to the port to the west of her house. She's just now starting her first Pokémon journey in the Kanto region.

Eevee grips Heather's shoulders as they enter the ship, which speeds the short distance to Kanto, just south of Yoroshii. (Okay I'll admit it. I'm lazy. I don't feel like typing a ride there. It'd be boring anyway as I've never been on a ship and don't know what it'd feel like. I guess I could imagine but you guys have imagination to so I'll let you use that. Lol)

Heather opens her knapsack and pulls out a thick, leather bound journal with an Eevee etched on the front and turns to the first page. She writes October 7th, 2003 into her notebook. It was a gift from Lance and Rose on her 8th birthday. They told her it'd be great if she wrote about her experiences in it to show her younger siblings when she returned from Kanto. Heather flips the book shut and packs it away in her knapsack.

Turning to a small mirror hanging on the ship she stares at the necklace around her neck. A leather strap that's black with gold lettering reading Wilt. Heather smiles as she touches the Pokéball on the end of it mumbling a soft "father".

"Viridian City, Kanto." The ferry captain calls as Heather grabs her things; Eevee settling on her knapsack.

Heather cautiously makes her way to the front of the ship bidding the captain farewell. She jumps down the steps and takes a deep breath of air. This is it. Here she is in Kanto. She is ready and waiting for her first Pokémon and the road ahead of her.

Eagerly Heather scans her surroundings. There is a Pokémon Center in the middle of the town. A mart sits somewhat behind that. To the north is a gym. She shrugs and makes her way to a clearing to the west of the town. There are trees surrounding the area making it almost secluded.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" Heather calls as she makes her way between two towering trees. She walks along under the canopy of trees tossing her head back and forth in search of a Pokémon of some sort. She relentlessly turns back, about ready to give up hope, when a cry rings through her ears.

[Help me! Somebody. Anybody. Help me!] Heather turns back around towards the source of the cry to find three men with ropes glaring down at a bruised Growlithe. The pup cries out again, an almost desperate cry as the ropes are flung at him, locking around his body.

"Hey leave that Growlithe alone! What's he to you?" Heather snarls as she steps into the clearing, her arms crossed tightly in front of her waist.

The men smirk and make their way towards her.

"This here Growlithe? It's too big to be normal. This Growlithe is abnormally large. Look at it girlie. See how big it is? It comes up to hour hips when it stands on two legs." One man mutters sending a sharp kick to the Growlithe's side.

"Besides," Another man starts, clearing his throat. "It escaped us before when we fought to try and clone it."

"There's no way I'm letting you take that Growlithe." Heather growls.

"Such small talk for such a pathetic looking girl. I bet you don't even have a Pokémon." The third man mumbles.

"I do so. I've go this here Eevee," Heather says. She was going to mention the purple and white Pokéball on her belt but she decided against it. These men seemed to be after rare Pokémon after all, and for all she knew what Lance had given her was rare.

"What good is that runt? It's just a tiny speck in this world." The first man laughs. He picks up the Growlithe by the rope around its neck and dangles it, the rope tightening instantly.

"She's a good battler." Heather shouts angrily.

"Well we'll just have to see about that." The second man laughs as he holds up a Pokéball. "Let's have a battle to see who keeps that Growlithe."

"Gladly." Heather hisses. She picks Eevee up from her backpack and sets her on the ground. The Pokémon stands erect on her side of the field.

"Go." The man shouts coldheartedly. A pitch black Pokéball snaps open on his side of the field and a Marowak with a dark aura surrounding it appears. "Rip it to shreds."

[Gladly.] The Pokémon says. A cold, shuddering laugh echoes from its throat as it swings its bone around in the palm of its hands.

[Heather. I'm really scared. I'm weak to fighting and ground types.] Eevee cries shaking.

"I believe in you Eevee." Heather looks up at the sky and her eyes sparkle maliciously. The sun is beating down harsh in the field.

[Maybe you believe in me but I don't believe in myself.] Eevee whimpers burying her head in her paws.

"Eevee stop being a coward. I have faith in you." Heather shouts.

[Y. . . you do?]

"Yes. I know you can do it. Show them what you're made of. Remember the promise you made to father when he was alive." Heather beams.

[The promise? Oh right. I promised him I'd protect you no matter what. That's right. I'll protect you.] Eevee shouts letting out a menacing growl as the sun shines on her velvety coat. A white light surrounds Eevee and its form begins to change.

She changes shape. Instead of looking like a fox she looks more like a lean cat with lavender fur. She grows long ears with long whisker-like tufts of fur below them. A red gem decorates her forehead. Her eyes are dark purple, pupil-less with white irises and purple scleras. Her tail comes into a fork.

"Espy. That will be your name." Heather calls.

Espy nods her regal head and springs up in the air.

[I'm ready when you are Heather.]

"Espy use Psychic." Heather calls.

Espy's gem glows and a powerful beam of rainbow energy shoots out, enveloping the confused Marowak who cringes in dazed horror.

"Get up and use Bone Rush." Its owner shouts.

[Here I come.] Marowak launches the bone in its hands into the air. Catching it he runs back and strikes Espy in a blind fury.

"Espy hold tough. Teleport." Heather calls.

The purple cat vanishes as soon as the bone leaves a mark on its thigh.

[Come out come out wherever you are.] Marowak calls menacingly.

Espy appears and surrounds Marowak in a blue aura. The cat flings the skull Pokémon far away. Marowak flies into a tree. When it can finally clear its mind it clutches its head as sharp pains run through it.

[I'll make you pay for what you've done.] Espy shouts.

Marowak is once again plucked from the ground, this time slamming into its owner's chest throwing them both back a ways.

[That's all she wrote.] Espy smirks.

Heather laughs in response to Espy's thoughts. Espy yawns and crouches on the ground licking at the wound Marowak made on her thigh.

"Darn." The first man groans looking pitifully at his comrades.

The guy who was just loading the Growlithe back into the van snarls and pulls it out spitefully.

"We'll get you girlie. . . if it's the last thing we do." He yells as the men get into the van after pulling their fallen partner in with them, the fallen one confining his dark Pokémon to its ball.

The men flee the scene as Heather walks over to the large Growlithe.

[You. . . did you come to save me?] The Growlithe asks, weakly picking up its head as Heather slides the ropes off it.

"Yes. I heard your cries of help. My name's Heather. I'm a new trainer that was genetically challenged, which led to my becoming a "Pokémorph"." Heather remarks.

[Thank you so much. I owe you greatly. How can I ever repay you?] The Growlithe asks with a lopsided grin, licking Heather's hand.

Heather studies him over. The Growlithe is definitely larger than an average Growlithe. His cream colored tufts of fur are covered in dirt and instead of black markings he has reddish brown ones from the attempt at being cloned.

"You can repay me. . . by joining my team. I need a starter Pokémon. Espy," Heather points with her thumb and index finger "doesn't really count. She's more a member of the family Pokémon."

[I will do my best to prove worthy unto you.] Growlithe clambers to his feet and sits patiently beside her.

Heather's fingers work soothingly over the Growlithe's thick, matted fur.

"We'll start with giving you a nice therapeutic bath." Heather says as she looks around and points to a lake.

[As much as I don't like that idea I suppose it can't hurt. I'm slightly used to water. You'll just have to hold me up cause it looks deep.] The Growlithe announces as they stroll to the water.

"Deal." Heather announces. Heather opens her knapsack and pulls out a wooden brush, a strawberry (requested by my friend) scented shampoo, and something that the Pokémon don't recognize.

[What's that?] Espy asks sniffing it.

"A floaty inner-tube thing." Heather shrugs and blows the ring like object up. Then she tosses it into the water.

Heather lifts the large puppy into the inner-tube.

[Why did you have one of those?] Espy asks.

"I don't know. When I was little I had ideas of teaching you to swim so I had dad buy it." Heather laughs as Espy rolls her eyes.

Heather dips her hands in the cool water and lathers some of the strawberry shampoo into the Growlithe's fur rubbing it soothingly over it. Growlithe wags his tail happily. Heather instructs him to close his eyes and rubs it around his face. She continues until he's covered in shampoo and Espy's popping the bubbles with her Tail Whip.

"On the count of three I'm going to dunk you down and then bring you back up." Heather says and then counts. As she hits three she pushes the dog under the water and brings him back up placing him on the dry land.

[Growlithe?] Espy asks staring at the soggy creature in front of her.

With an mph sound the Growlithe swishes his head sending water everywhere. His fluffy tuft of fur on the top of his head covering his eyes from wetness. Laughing, Heather takes a towel out and begins drying the dog taking a comb and the wooden brush and grooming him. Heather bows her head and sniffs his clean fur.

"You smell really nice now. Much better than when those men had you." Heather smiles.

[Thanks. That makes me feel good.] Growlithe says with smile.

"No problem. Now you wanna be caught?" Heather asks.

Growlithe nods. Heather detaches a Pokéball from her waist in a matter of minutes. A gold and black Pokéball, that, on further inspection, is in fact a Luxury Ball. With a flick of her wrist and a shout of the words "Go Pokéball." Heather's sphere sails through the air, locking on its target and confirming capture.

"I caught me a Growlithe." Heather cries. She cuddles the ball close to her chest before, rather curiously, throwing all her Pokéballs in the air.

Growlithe comes out in a flurry of wiggling, wagging fur.

The mystery Pokémon from the purple and white ball majestically sails out and Heather's eyes increase to the size of obnoxiously large saucers. For what has come from the ball is a purple dragon with a white body and white wing-like horns; a black dot in the center of its forehead and a white heart around the black jewel. It's a Dratini of a special kind.

Heather grins as she wraps her arms around the dragon as it coos in affection. Petting its head she whips out her Pokédex to get some info on it even though she's seen her brother's Dratini plenty of times.

_Dratini the dragon Pokémon. This Pokémon is full of life energy. At birth it is fairly large and continues to grow larger at a steady pace. It sheds its skin overtime. _

Heather picks up its Pokéball about ready to close it when a piece of paper flutters to the ground. Picking it up curiously, Heather begins reading the writing scrawled on it.

_Heather,_

_If you are reading this you must finally have come of age to have a Pokémon. It appears that you are growing up little sister. I caught that Dratini on a remote island in Kanto, one that nobody's ever heard of nobody will ever know of unless I decide to one day tell you about it. There every Dratini was of a different color than blue. They weren't shiny of course, I've encountered quite a few shiny Dratini in my lifetime. These Dratini were different. Some were black and some were golden like their evolved form Dragonite. It was pretty cool. That Dratini that I gave you? He was special. He was the only one of his kind there. If I told you the whereabouts of those Dratini it's possible that somehow a team of bandits could find out and harm them. Well, take care and I'll be expecting to see your journal when you're through with Kanto._

_P.S. That Dratini will obey you cause I'm not exactly its owner considering I caught him especially for you._

_Your loving brother, _

_Lance_

Heather smiles after reading the paper. She sticks it inside her pocket and begins stroking her Dratini's chin. It coos again and rubs against her leg.

"I'll call you Drago." Heather says as she rubs his head.

Purring slightly in content, the dragon nods its head as Heather returns him to her Pokéball.

Heather slides her Pokédex into her jean jacket pocket putting it on. Her and her Pokémon collect firewood for the dreary night. None noticing the pair of eyes that had been watching them all through the day and night.

As Heather sits by the fire that her Growlithe started, she brings out her journal flipping it to continue her diary entry.

_Dear Journal October 7__th__, 2003_

_**I am writing this in regards to today, my birthday. I've officially turned 10 years old and have started my journey. I guess you could say my starter Pokémon more or less just came to me. He's quite an odd little fellow. I started my journey with a Growlithe, but not just any Growlithe. No. He was taken hostage by a group of thieves dressed all in black. He's larger than your average Growlithe. An average Growlithe is 2'4" as my Pokédex described. He is closer to 3'6". When standing on his rear legs he comes clean up to my thigh. How weird is that? He is incredibly fast and brave as well as strong. I'm thinking of naming all my Pokémon.**_

_**Well what do you think of that? Pretty cool huh? I still need to think of a name for the little guy. Oh yeah and instead of black markings he has reddish-brown ones due to the fact the men who captured him tried to clone him. When I found him he was badly wounded and I had to fight one of the men when to get him. Espy, our once was family Eevee now is my loyal Espeon, says the aura of the Pokémon the "trainer" had was pitch black with tiny specks of purple. She says he was dark and would've killed us had she not defeated him.**_

_**I finally go to find out the mystery Pokémon that Lancelot gave me. Turns out it was a really rare Dratini. He's dark purple with a white belly and a black gem on his forehead. Around the black gem is a pure white heart. Of course his wing-like horns are white also. He's pretty cool. I named him Drago. I know my brother's name's Lance and he prefers to go by that, vaguely detesting the name our parents gave him, but deep down I think he really doesn't care. Especially considering us siblings are the only family we got besides our step-father whom we get along with fairly okay but would rather not live with. He's a professor also and it reminds us greatly of our father and all he did. Besides, I mean who doesn't expect these things from flesh and blood? **_

_**Anyway Espy's the first Pokémon I've ever used in battle, even back when me and Lance challenged each other in a rivalry like battle. Judging by how reluctant she is to leave my side, I think she'd rather be my Pokémon than our family pet. She gets to see the world now and she gets to show herself in battle. Besides the promise she made to our father keeps her pinned to me like blades on a fan. I'm curious to think what my next Pokémon will be. I've always thought about all the Pokémon out there and can't come to a decision on what I like best. They will all make a difference in my world. Every last one of them.**_

_**So I'm writing this on a heavy, high spirited note. My entry's going to be long seeing as I clearly have no life. I hardly regret my eighth birthday when my parents passed away and left me and Lance in charge of Rose. I mean don't get me wrong I miss them everyday. It's just since their death we've become closer as a family. Rose faintly remembers mom and dad but I remember them clearly. The way they walked, talked, their scent, their appearance. I'm sure it has something, probably everything, to do with me being a Pokémorph. Well. . . regrettably this is all I can write for tonight for my brain is not clear enough to think. I cannot wait to see what my next Pokémon shall be. Until tomorrow.**_

_**Heather**_

Heather leans back after flipping her notebook shut and placing it back into her backpack. Sleepily she shuts her eyes and falls asleep, her Pokémon cuddling around her to lend her every bit of warmth they can.

**Me: Yup. That's how Heather got her first Pokémon. Probably wasn't a lot of angst in that chapter... I hope. I wanted a little Heather/Pokémon bonding. I definitely changed some stuff. She no longer has a Pokémon I made up as a gift from Lance. She now has a Dratini cause I felt like changing it.**

**Ash: When are you getting a human traveling partner?  
**

**Me: What is this guess-and-tell? I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I'll add in traveling partners soon. **

**Ash: Got it. **

**Me: I'm thinking about adding in OCs. I might add a couple mostly being mine since I'm only using one other person's if she still wants to. I'm going to change some things though... so we'll see. **

**Ash and Yukio: You know what to do.  
**

**Me: That's right. Review. Okay someone requested to see more Heather and Ash traveling. I will do this. Since Misty's been one of the characters I've barely liked in Pokémon Ash and Heather will be traveling through Johto together. How's that sound? **

**Also I've got some of the finishing touches on my new website for this story http:/ bhpd . Proboards . Com (without the spaces and capital letters obviously). So go and register there if you'd like. :3 **

**I'm going to try to post the first two-three chapters on the website by next Wednesday (which is when I start school.) So hopefully I can accomplish that. **

**Now you know what to do. Go find a purple button, click it, and leave some feedback for me and my story please and thanks. **


	6. Running in the Night

**Chapter 6: Running in the Night**

**AN:/ Alright a new chapter. Also if you could please vote on my newest poll on my profile I'd be truly grateful. So enjoy the chapter. **

A groggy, sleepy Heather is rudely awoken by her Pokémon constantly nudging her side. Heather rubs her sleep-filled eyes and flicks on her Pokégear. The digital device springs to life, a small glow illuminating the screen showing the time as 12:00 midnight. Growling in a semi-grumpy rage, Heather turns to her Pokémon.

"What the hell is your problem? Why did you wake me up so gosh damn late at night? I barely had any sleep." Folding her arms across her chest and leaning her head back against the tree she fell asleep against just a few hours earlier, she stares blandly at her Pokémon.

[W-we heard something. We're not the only ones out here.] Growlithe cries, paws over his eyes.

"Oh really? I thought we were totally alone. Look I'm going back to sleep." Heather mumbles rolling her eyes and rolling away from her Pokémon pulling a quilt with Pokémon over her body.

[It's nothing to joke about. Something's out there. We're definitely not alone.] Espy hisses as a sound is heard behind them.

Heather flicks her blanket off in a matter of seconds and glares into the darkness, a low yet high pitched hiss escaping her lips.

"Come out if you want to keep your limbs." Heather snarls into the darkness.

A shadow darts into Heather's field of view. Muscles twitching, Heather watches as it circles her camp and then darts off in a different direction. In the pitch black night it's almost impossible to see but Heather's sharp eyes latch onto its movements.

"Oh that's it." Heather growls as a shudder ripples through her body.

Concentrating, Heather focuses all her thoughts on Growlithe. Her image blurs as she grows dark orange fur with black stripes. A tan tuft of fur sprouts from her head and underbelly. A wispy, fluffy tail protrudes from Heather's behind.

[Let's go.] Heather's Growlithe cries as he runs beside Heather after the shadow.

[A name. I've thought of a name for you. I'll call you Arcy.] Heather grins as her Growlithe sprints past her and she tries to catch up with him.

[Alright. Sounds awesome.] Arcy grins as he springs up.

[There it goes.] Espy hisses, lunging at the shadow.

"Ah. Get off me. Help. Someone please." The shadow cries as Epsy pins it to the ground, snarling in its face.

[Who are you and what do you want? This is our turf.] Heather communicates.

"Yeah? Well I don't see your name written on it." The shadow sneers. The shadow begins howling in pain as Espy picks it up off the ground, constricting its body in an antagonizing death grip with her psychic powers.

[I think you'd better stop pressing your luck buddy.] Heather whispers now on one side of the shadow, which Heather can tell from its voice is a male.

[I'll get him.] Arcy stands on the other side, blocking every passage of escape the boy could have.

"Ugh. . . let go of me. Please. I'm not trying to hurt anything. I just saw some girl. I was sketching her. That's all." The boy attempts to move and cringes in pain as Espy growls and tightens her psychic hold on him.

[What a little pervert. Trying to get in on the action.] Espy snarls, her thoughts reaching out around the four.

"I-it's not what you think. I'm just fascinated by her. I mean she doesn't even look human." The boy groans as Espy flings him to a tree.

[I'll ask you again. What is your name? You have five seconds to respond before. . . Espy kills you.] Heather's teeth clench around the fabric of his shirt.

"Please." The boy puts up his hands defensively. "M-my name's Yukio. Yukio Kuricho."

[Guys. Take him back to camp. He'll be our hostage until we can figure out what to do with him for spying on us like that.] Heather growls at the boy. [If you run you're doomed.]

The boy timidly follows Heather and her snarling Pokémon back to her camp, him still surrounded by the psychic energy.

"Hey where's the girl?" Yukio asks as he looks around.

Espy releases her hold on the boy.

[What if I know where she is? What of it?] Heather growls as she advances on the boy, backing him into a tree.

Yukio stares at the three Pokémon, especially the one that's talking to him.

"H-hey. Let's not be violent here. I'm just asking. I'm really curious about that girl." Yukio pauses, finally letting what's been happening register in his mind. "Oh my gosh you can talk."

Yukio begins grinning like a Cheshire cat. He digs into his pack as Heather turns back to her Pokémon.

[I think he's safe.] Heather sends the thought to her Pokémon.

Heather's about to turn back towards Yukio, when a rope binds her paws tightly. Another rope is flung about her chest.

[Ah! Let me go! Let go dammit.] Heather's eyes narrow as Yukio smirks down at her.

"I've got me a rare Pokémon. One that can talk." Yukio smirks maliciously, running a hand through his hair as he ties the ropes to the tree.

[I'm not a Pokémon. I'm not!] Heather shrieks.

"Let's see what you can do to defend yourself now." Yukio taunts.

Growling, Heather hangs her head sadly as she attempts to chew through the thick ropes to no avail.

[Get him.] Arcy snarls running at the boy. His jaws clamp around the boy's left leg and the boy let's out a pained, startled cry; flinching as the Pokemon's fangs embed themselves in his skin.

Espy sends a Psycho Cut attack flying at the boy. The sharp gust of wind knocking him over. Arcy still clinging tightly to the boy's leg.

[Arcy. . . Espy. Help. I can't move enough to turn back. The ropes are too tight and struggling like this is only hurting me.] Heather's frantic screams ring through the air.

Yukio inhales and stares at the dog that is ensnared in his trap.

"T-to turn back? What are you?" He reaches out a hand to touch her but Espy lunges in front of him.

[Get back. The only way you'll lay one hand on our trainer is if you untie her.] Espy allows her thoughts to probe into Yukio's mind.

"I'm so sorry. I'll untie her at once." Yukio gets to his feet, cringing as he tries to take a step.

[Arcy, let go. It's alright. He won't hurt me anymore. He promises.] Heather shouts to the snarling pup.

[Fine.] Arcy huffs, jaws snapping as he releases Yukio only to keep a wavering eye on him.

Yukio works his fingers over the knots until they come undone. By that time, his fingers are red with blood from cutting himself on them.

Heaving, a now free Heather rolls onto her back, panting in exhaustion. Blood stains her matted fur and jaws from where she tried to free herself.

"I'm sorry again. . . Are you alright?" Yukio tries to touch Heather, who slowly, but surely transforms back into a human.

Yukio's scream pierces the air. He's cut off by Heather clamping her hand over his mouth tightly.

"Stick a sock in it. I don't like what you've done to me." Heather hisses.

"Y-you're the girl. You're the pretty girl I started drawing." Yukio pants.

Heather rolls her eyes and leans against the tree.

"Pretty girl my ass. I'm not human." Heather mumbles self consciously.

"It's okay. You're still very pretty." Yukio smiles.

"Of course." Rolling her eyes, Heather stealthily picks up her knapsack. Espy and Arcy moving in sync with her surrounding her so no more harm comes to their trainer.

"Hey. I mean it." Yukio limps over to the girl who backs away from him angrily.

"I'm very leery of your kind. I don't trust anyone. Humans are the reason my Growlithe nearly died. They've tried to experiment on him." Heather continues stumbling backwards as Yukio reaches out a hand.

"I'm sorry. Really I am." Yukio sighs sitting down a ways from Heather.

"Arcy, light a fire." Heather shakes her head in disgust at the boy who minutes earlier had made her his fugitive.

Arcy opens his mouth and shoots a small flame at the flickering sticks that were once their campfire. A new glow overcoming the sticks as the fire starts, crackling and hissing.

Yukio turns his head to the girl in silence.

"Well, since you started this whole charade in the first place, get your ass over here and warm up." Heather beckons with a hand at the fire.

Espy hisses at the boy taking her place on Heather's right side, laying her tense body down, tail whomping the ground angrily.

Arcy yawns and makes his way to Heather's left side, his charcoal eyes never leaving the boy.

"D-do you mean it? After all the trouble I caused?" Yukio stares at her in confusion.

"Get over here before I change my mind." Heather growls under her breath.

Yukio stumbles weakly to the fire, limping heavily. He cautiously sits a ways away from the girl he had made his captive minutes before.

"I don't bite." Heather grumbles.

"Somehow I get the feeling you do." Yukio sighs and moves towards her, his torn leg illuminated by the fire.

Arcy lets out a low growl as his eyes move with the boy's movements.

"You really ought to learn a thing or two. Never wake me in the middle of the night and never try to capture me. If you anger my Pokémon you're screwed." Heather opens her pack and pulls out some bandages and medicinal items.

Yukio takes a seat closer to Heather, but not close enough that he can touch her or be easily bitten by her Pokémon. His calmness wavers as he stares into her penetrating, angry gray eyes.

"Do you want that to get infected? I said come here." Heather pats a spot close to her. Espy walks around Heather to sit by Arcy. Their noses pressing against each others. The two Pokémon staring angrily at Yukio.

Silently Yukio creeps to where Heather waits, his head down. He wordlessly takes a seat on her right side. Heather pulls Yukio's pant leg off, taking some scissors and cutting the fabric to just above his knee. She pours some over the wounds, to which Yukio begins crying out in intense pain from the burning. Heather shoves her hand over his mouth and slowly winds a bandage over his leg. Yukio turns slightly as Heather finishes. Grumbling, Heather wipes the spit off her hands spitefully.

"T-thanks." Yukio whispers hoarsely as he peers at Heather who is withdrawing herself from the closeness of the two, obviously not very trusting.

"Yeah. You're welcome I suppose." Heather unrolls a yellow and orange sleeping bag from her pack. "Do you have any items with which to sleep?"

"You mean like a blanket or something? No. . . I don't." Yukio's head droops.

"Here then." Heather unzips the sleeping bag and helps Yukio into it.

"Quiet!" Heather snaps at Espy and Arcy who are growling and hissing loudly in protest.

"Where will you sleep?" Yukio asks, his eyes wandering to meet Heather's now green ones.

Heather's eyes scan her surroundings. She looks over the tree, measuring it with her eyes.

"There." She points to a strong, thick branch.

"What? Are you serious?" Yukio's eyes widen in amazement.

"Not human. Keep that fact in mind." Heather mumbles as she digs her nails into the tree, climbing up to the branch. "Good night. I suggest you wake me no further."

"Um. . . night." Yukio stifles a laugh as he pulls the flap of the sleeping bag around him, zipping it closer to his body. Snuggling down into the cloth he takes a small breath before shutting his eyes.

Espy sniffs his still body and Arcy arches his back, looking to their master for support.

Heather folds her arms behind her head. She sends Arcy and Espy a loose thought.

[He's safe now. I can feel it.]

Arcy nods his fluffy head as Heather jumps down from the tree, landing in a crouch-like position.

Heather points with her thumb to the tree. "It's uncomfortable." Heather mumbles.

She quietly transforms into an Eevee and nudges inside the flap of the sleeping bag, curling around Yukio to lend his shivering body some extra -much needed- warmth.

Arcy snorts a laugh and Espy taunts her.

[You two make a cute couple.]

[I don't even know what he looks like. I guess I'll find out in the morning.] Heather's thoughts trail back.

[Believe me. You'll come to love a human. . .one day.] Espy smiles softly.

Arcy curls near the fire as Espy huddles to the other side of the sleeping bag, guarding the two "humans".

[Sweet dreams.] Arcy says in a low bark.

[You too.] Heather smiles.

With a yawn Heather shuts her eyes, her breathing quieting to that of something that's asleep, her tail instinctively wrapped around her eyes.

The air calms as the two sleep, Heather's dog and cat eventually succumbing to sleep as well.

**Me: I added some stuff and made it longer, obviously. This was one of the shorter chapters in the old story.**

**Arcy: Yep. Sure was. **

**Me: I'm going to go with some female OCs I created. Heather needs a couple girl traveling partners since eventually she'll be traveling with some guys and no girls.**

**Yukio: Yep. **

**Me: So review guys and keep my writing passion alive. Also due to only one of my old reviewers reviewing my story I think the other people no longer want their OCs in my story and will be taking them out. I will leave in Mikel. I think it will be mostly humans traveling around Heather. I should've specified in my old story that Heather's supposed to be basically the last of the Pokémorphs so it doesn't make sense for like... 3 or more Pokémorphs to be traveling with her.**

**So review and vote on the new poll. Your guys' voices count more than mine. **


	7. Authoress note

_**Authoress note:**_

**Alrighty all you faithful readers. Do you miss this story? Do you want to read more of it? Then you're in luck because I'm going to be posting more to my newest website. I will also probably post it to ff.n, but if you want real updates and such you'll be better kept posted checking out my website. :D**

So what's this website you ask? Simple. www .wakingwishes . proboards . com (unfortunately you'll have to take out the spaces, but we have progress for once in a lifetime. And I promise you I will start updating/dedicating myself to my OC stories now that I'm no longer in school despite the fact I'm working nearly every day now at my local Wal-Mart and starting college in fall 2013. 

**Here's the twist, Beating Hearts, Probing Desires has a new name. It is now called Waking Wishes. The only major things that have changed are there are no longer going to be other peoples Ocs in it except maybe in tournaments. All these Ocs are/were created by me and will bend and break to my will. Of course as you obviously know if you'd followed the other story as well as Pokemon Ultimate Quest, a lot of the Anime characters come back in this story.**

Ash is Heather's best/only childhood friend (aside from her other friend who died...). Molly Hale from Pokemon 3 the Movie makes is Heather's step-sister/cousin (way to be confusing huh, but that will make more sense in Thorns of a Rose if I can recover that...). Lance is Heather and Rose's elder brother. And of course the gym leaders of the regions are the same. Rose's story (Thorns of a Rose) ties into Heather's story just a bit towards the tale end of Rose's, but while Rose is in Unova Heather's heading to Johto. 

**By the time Heather reaches Unova it's basically set in the Black2 and White2 era where the new gym leaders have come to take their places. I still haven't decided if Iris or Alder is the champion however. So I guess reader's choice. XD **

**Aside from that barely anything has changed in Waking Wishes. Except... because I'm only using my Ocs the plot has changed. You'll get to meet brand new characters such as Rin (who was my original Emerald Nuzlocke character), possibly Sei (Rin's brother), Colette (Yukio and Heather's technically adopted daughter) who will be making an appearance in about two more chapters where I've continued (I've only got the first chapter up on the website but I have the first 13 written... as I had the first 14 of Thorns of a Rose written but they were taken out by viruses on my flashdrive. -sigh-) and Rimi (Arimi) who we'll be meeting later on. **

**So without further ado, I wave you off to my website as I continue updating things on it. XD**

**Thanks my lovely readers. I cherish you~ **

**~Your authoress  
MayandDawnarethebest aka Tiny Ginger aka Heather**


End file.
